


This Is Your Kingdom, This Is Your Crown

by HockeyRPFFan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyRPFFan/pseuds/HockeyRPFFan
Summary: In keeping with an alliance struck before her birth, Princess Tessa of London must marry Prince Scott of Ilderton.The only problem is that they hate each other.A royalty AU that nobody asked for - but is there every truly too many royalty fics?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> With the Titanic fic firmly on the back burner, I wanted to work on something else to get over the disappointment of not getting that fic done over winter break.
> 
> So, you get this royalty au instead! I originally wrote it for a different fandom and then decided it could work for Tessa and Scott. I completely edited and rewrote the entire story in the past 48 hours, so if you spot any mistakes I apologize! 
> 
> Title comes from the song Daughter by Sleeping at Last.

It’s a flurry of activity as King Consort James of House Virtue runs down the halls of the palace. His footmen follow quickly behind him, struggling to keep up with his clipped pace. The chambermaids in his wife’s sitting room all bow as he enters, and he nods his head at them in passing as he makes his way to Katherine’s bedchamber.

The midwives all bow their heads respectfully, but James only has eyes for his wife. Queen Katherine of London sits upright on the bed, a cream dressing gown already on and her hair coiled up on her head. In her arms rests a bundle swaddled in light green blankets.

“What have you given birth to?” James promptly asks her, approaching the side of the bed.

“We have a daughter.” Katherine says, tilting their child to the side so James can gaze upon her face.

“I see.” James sighs, sitting on Katherine’s bedside as she guides the baby into his arms.

“Just because she is a girl does not mean she cannot rule. Take me for example! I know the rules are hard to change, but it is my family line that is royal after all...” She starts, and then trails off.

James furrows his brow and stares at the child in his arms. He can’t deny the girl is pretty, with a swirl of dark hair on her head and pale skin. Her eyes are firmly shut but if James had to guess he thinks they’ll match the McCormick green that has passed down from generation to generation in the line of succession.

“People only accepted you as queen because I was at your side when you took the throne.” James replies, bouncing the babe as she fidgets in her sleep.

Katherine sighs, raising a hand to stroke across the child’s head. “I realize you are disappointed. I too had hoped for a boy.” 

“Perhaps our next child will be a true heir to the throne.” James says, and hands the child off to the waiting wet nurse. 

The woman lays the babe down in the cradle nearby. Katherine and James look away from it, both thinking about the future of their kingdom. The baby lets out a cry, and with a heavy sigh, Katherine motions for the nurse to bring her back to the bed. 

“She shall be engaged to the prince of Ilderton if we are to follow through with tradition.” Katherine says softly, letting the wet nurse arrange the baby in her arms. “We have no choice in the matter.” 

“It is true.” James says. “The Princess Jordan will be married off to someone from the United States, but this child must be married to one of the princes of Ilderton in order to keep our alliance.” 

Katherine rocks the bundle, shushing it softly as the baby whimpers. The babe settles back down after a few tense moments, content to hold onto her finger.

“This child is our daughter. She may one day belong to Ilderton, but she is still ours to raise.” Katherine tries to reason. 

James shakes his head, turning his back on the pair.

“We could have had an heir Katherine, a legitimate heir to our throne.” James says.

She fixes him with a glare. “My throne, mind you, and the babe will still be an heir. She’ll just be in Ilderton as the queen consort when the time comes. Now what should we name her?”

“This child does not deserve my name, name her something that labels her as an Ilderton child.” James tells her firmly, a look of disgust on his face.

“Now James, that really is not fair to the child. She’s royalty, not to mention our daughter.” She says softly, rubbing a finger down the child’s cheek.

“If you are so invested in the life of a child who cannot even take the throne, you name her.” James tells her, storming out. She sighs, and shifts the baby in her arms.

“He’ll come around little one.” She tells the child. “Now what should we name you, hm? You may one day live in Ilderton, as your king father so kindly alluded to, but you are a London girl. I think Tessa will do. Tessa Jane.”

Tessa opens her eyes up to look at her and she gasps at the sight of her dazzling orbs. Her eyes are green, much like her own, but the color seems to sparkle and glow. 

“You truly are the most gorgeous child. Someday you are going to marry Prince Scott Patrick, and he is going to be so lucky to have you.”

***********

\- 21 Years Later -

***********

Queen Katherine of London lets out a heavy sigh as she watches her daughter’s carriage come in from her recent summer stay up in Montreal. She walks down to meet her in the receiving courtyard, and opens her arms to her as she gracefully dismounts from the carriage.

“Mother, it is lovely to see you again. Are you well?” Tessa asks her, pulling back from her embrace and laying a soft hand on her shoulder. Katherine reaches up to grasp it with her own hand and nods.

“I am quite well my child, but we have an important matter to discuss.” She tells her, and Tessa shifts her weight, pulling her hand back. 

“If this has anything to do with the matter of my hand in marriage, I shall not hear anymore of it.” Tessa says, eyes blazing.

“Both you and Scoff have put it off long enough.” Katherine reminds her. “The alliance states you should have been married by 20 and bearing heirs within the year.” She takes Tessa’s arm as she leads her back into the palace.

“Forgive me for being gravely ill the year we were to be wed, and it was not of my own accord that Scott went off to war with his brothers for a year.” Tessa says hotly, and Katherine cannot help but sigh again. Her daughter’s temper can rival her father’s at times.

“Now a whole year has passed since Scott has been back, and yet neither of you have even attempted to speak with one another.” Katherine says. “Neither I nor Queen Alma want to force this marriage on you, but both London and Ilderton need this alliance.” She nods to the footmen as they open the door to the throne room.

“And what better way to forge an alliance than with a loveless marriage.” Tessa quips, taking her seat on Katherine’s right as they wait to meet with the local villagers. 

“Your father and I grew to love one another with time.” She reminds her, and Tessa huffs.

“Father has the temper of a wildcat and prefers going on hunt to seeing me. Forgive me if your union does not appear the happiest.” Tessa tells her bluntly. 

“Enough. The two of us shall be traveling to Ilderton in three days’ time to meet with the Queen and Prince.” Katherine says loudly, at her wits end with her daughter’s sour mood. “You shall be married a few days later, and begin attempting for a child that night.”

“Mother! Please.-“ Tessa starts to say, but Katherine cuts her off with a look. Tessa gets to her feet, eyes shining with frustrated tears. “I will pack then.”

She storms off to her room and Katherine sighs yet again as she watches her go, not bothering to reprimand her for her attitude. 

**********

Tessa is disinterested in the fan fair as the royal carriage takes her and her mother from London to the palace in Ilderton. The streets are lined with spectators, eager to catch a glimpse of their future queen consort. Tessa stays back in the shadows, wrapped in her furs to ward off the chill, not wanting to meet her new people’s stares. She doesn’t want new people to govern or a new palace to live in. She certainly doesn’t want to marry or produce heirs anytime soon, especially not with Prince Scott.

She remembers meeting him only once years prior, when she was seven and he nine. He’d teased her mercilessly and chased her around the grounds, and he’d gotten dirt on her favorite white silk dress. Tessa realizes she’s being irrationally, they’d been children then and now they’re both 21 years of age. But she still has no desire to marry and wishes she could be like Scott’s brothers and marry who she pleases simply because she wants to. 

The carriage pulls up the royal grounds, and she leans forward to see out the window. The palace is simpler and dark, nothing like the architecture of London, and it makes Tessa yearn for home. She sees an older woman dressed in light brown furs, and a man about her age dressed in a black cloak with white fur lining. He must be Scott, her future husband and her mother-in-law Queen Alma.

Tessa and Katherine alight from the carriage, making their way up the steps as the people in the streets behind the gates shout at her appearance. They nod before the Ilderton royalty, and Queen Alma greets Katherine as if she were her own sister. She speaks elegantly to the noble crowd assembled around them. 

“The time has come for my son, Prince Scott Patrick to marry!” She addresses the nobles gathered loudly. “As is fitting with the contract struck nearly 30 years ago, Queen Katherine of London has brought forth her youngest daughter, Princess Tessa Jane, to take Scott’s hand. The wedding shall be in three days’ time.” 

The nobles clap approvingly and the crowd behind them roars its approval. Alma guides them inside as the party in the streets begins.

“We welcome you both to our home Queen Katherine and Princess Tessa. Your chambers have been prepared and our servants are taking your trunks there as we speak.” Queen Alma says kindly, taking Katherine’s arm in her own.

“We give you our thanks at your warm welcome. It is lovely to be back in Ilderton again.” Queen Katherine replies, smiling. “Seeing as our children have not met since childhood, perhaps we shall introduce them again to each other?”

“A splendid idea!” Queen Alma says, letting go of Katherine’s arm to place a hand on Scott’s back. “Queen Katherine, Princess Tessa, this is my son Prince Scott Patrick of Ilderton.”

Scott bows slightly at them, and Tessa nods her head in return.

“A pleasure to meet you Prince Scott, thank you for welcoming us into your home.” Katherine says. Scott merely nods, and Queen Alma gives him a sharp look. “Queen Alma, Prince Scott, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Princess Tessa Jane. Prince Scott, this is your betrothed.”

“A pleasure to finally meet you both after so many years of waiting. It is truly an honor to be in Ilderton.” Tessa tells them. Scott snorts and Tessa turns her head to him. “Did I say something that offended you, your grace?”

“Oh nothing of the sort, no. I merely find it laughable that I am expected to marry the likes of you.” Scott says sharply, and Tessa takes a physical step back at his abrasive words.

“I beg your pardon, Prince Scott, but it was not I who arranged this contract.” Tessa says back angrily. Katherine places a gentle hand on her shoulder blade, and Tessa quiets.

“Scott, please.” Alma says wearily.

“I will have nothing to do with this foolish nonsense. Good day Queen Katherine.” Scott says hotly, and storms off down the hall.

Tessa feels white, hot anger flash through her. It was one thing to not want to marry her, but another to not even wish her good day.

“I apologize on behalf of Scott for his temper. He shall be supping with us tonight when he has calmed down.” Queen Alma says, leading them down a large hallway. “One of my ladies will show you both to your chambers. I’m sure you’d like to rest after your travels.” 

A girl walks quickly towards them, and guides them to a suite with a large sitting area and a few dining and living quarters connected. Tessa takes her leave and swiftly walks to her chambers. She throws herself onto the lush bed, letting a few small tears leak out over the feelings of embarrassment and homesickness that well up inside her. 

She must doze off, because she awakes to her room slightly dimmer and her mother entering with servants to help her dress for the feast in their honor. They lace up her gown quickly, and she gives her mother her arm as they make their way down to the ballroom.

Everyone is seated as soon as they arrive. Tessa is placed across from Scott and their mother’s share the head of the large table. King Consort Joseph sits at the far end with several members of the Moir council.

“Princess Tessa, your mother tells me you are one for reading.” Queen Alma says, trying to start conversation as a servant cuts up her roast for her.

“Yes, I love to read. My greatest disappointment in coming here was leaving our library behind.” Tessa tells her. Scott visibly rolls his eyes and goes back to nudging pees around his place.

“What do you enjoy reading? Perhaps we can send for some new books.” Queen Alma says.

“You’re too kind. I enjoy anything romantic or historical.” Tessa tells her, thinking of the gorgeous shelves of leather bound books and gilded pages back in London. 

“I understand your sadness at leaving such a collection behind. I hear the London palace has a wonderful library.” She says and Tessa nods.

“Perhaps you should just go home to your books.” Scott says sharply, and Tessa stares down at her plate, ignoring him. Queen Alma gives him a pointed look, and Katherine clears her throat.

“Your mother tells me you enjoy sports. Perhaps you and Tessa might have a favorite in common?” Queen Katherine asks.

Scott shakes his head. “I doubt we share much in common in a taste in sports, let alone in other matters.” 

Tessa tightens her grip on her spoon, her patience stretched thin. 

“Oh I doubt that, you and Tessa are both fine young royals. You must have something in common.” Katherine says.

“With all due respect, your majesty, we come from two very different worlds. She will not fit in here.” Scott says, and Tessa sees that her mother is glaring openly at Prince Scott.

“I have a name you know. It’s Tessa.” Tessa says hotly, and Katherine places a hand over her balled up fist on the table. Tessa isn’t sure if her touch is meant to restrain her anger or comfort her. 

“I have no need for the knowledge.” Scott says passively.

“I am going to be your wife in three days’ time, you shall need to know my name at least for the wedding vows.” Tessa replies quickly back.

“There shall be nothing of the sort if I have anything to do with it.” Scott says, glaring at her.

“That is quite enough Scott!” Queen Alma says loudly, drawing the attention of the nobles from further down the table. “My apologies for my son’s behavior Princess Tessa, Queen Katherine.”

“It is of no matter. Now if you’ll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite.” Tessa says quickly, and makes her way out of the hall. She hears her mother call after her, but she runs once she’s out of the hall and keeps going until she reaches her room.

Tessa slams the door shut and places the bar across it to lock it. She sits on the edge of the bed and places her head in her hands and lets out a bitter sob. The prince was an absolute terror, nothing more than the silly, angry boy she remembers from her youth.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments on chapter one! 
> 
> As a warning, there is a mild sex scene towards the end of the chapter. If that isn’t your thing, don’t read anything after the wedding feast. If you don’t read that section and need a PG synopsis of what happens, feel free to leave me a comment and I’ll be happy to fill you in 😊

As hard as Prince Scott and Tessa both try, Queen Katherine and Queen Alma refuse to break their contract. Tessa begs her mother to please release her from it, that clearly she and Scott are not a good match. Tessa feels their marriage would cause more strain than peace between their nations, but Katherine will hear nothing of it.

The three days leading up to the wedding are largely spent with Tessa and Scott ignoring each other. Their mothers force them both to attend tea and dine together, but they spend the other hours apart. Tessa spends most of her time sulking in the depths of the palace library, drowning her sorrows in the pages of the books she reads. A large window seat with a curtain to hide behind becomes her refuge. 

“I just don’t understand why you will not call off this ludicrous wedding.” 

Tessa jumps and looks up from her book, recognizing Scott’s voice. She draws her legs to her chest, making sure she’s completely hidden behind the curtain.

“I’ve told you, Scott. The alliance states that a prince or princess from London must marry a prince or princess from Ilderton in order to keep the peace between our kingdoms.” Queen Alma explains. 

“The Princess has an older sister, why couldn’t Charlie or Danny have married her?” Scott complains. It’s something Tessa has thought about herself, and she’s eager to hear Alma’s reasoning. 

“Katherine and I considered that arrangement many times, but by the time Princess Jordan came of age, Danny was already married.” 

Tessa can hear Alma sit on one of the chairs close to her hiding spot, and she sucks in a breath, hoping to not give herself away. 

“So it’s Charlie’s fault then?” Scott says, and Tessa can sense the tension thickening in the room. 

“Charlie chose to marry a local lady despite your father and I asking him not to, you know this.” Alma replies. 

“Why should I be expected to marry someone I don’t love when all this is Charlie’s fault to begin with?” Scott says hotly. “He should be the one marrying her, not me. I don’t want to be married.” 

Alma sighs. “You know you can’t live the bachelor life forever. I would be looking for a wife for you anyway if there wasn’t an alliance to fulfill.” 

“I don’t understand why Charlie and Danny got to make their own choices and marry who they wanted. But low and behold, now that it’s time for me to marry I’m being forced into a relationship I didn’t chose.” 

Tessa can hear Scott pacing, and it makes her anxious just listening. 

“Scott, my dear son, you are the youngest heir to the Ilderton throne.” Alma says. “Neither of your brothers wanted that position, and since there was always someone younger than them in line we allowed them to pass on the title.”

“I have to be king someday because my brothers didn’t want to.” Scott says with a humourless laugh. “What a lovely consolation prize to be saddled with.”

“I know you are unhappy-.” Alma starts to say. 

“Unhappy?!” Scott shouts. “I’ve had my whole life decided for me this year down to who I’m meant to marry. Unhappy doesn’t begin to cover it, mother.” 

Tessa can hear Scott slump down on to the chair next to Alma. She can hear the rustling of clothing and she wants to see what’s happening but doesn’t dare try to sneak a look. 

“I’m sorry, Scott. I truly am. You are my baby boy and I want nothing for you but happiness.” Almsa says softly. “I know how unfair this situation is for you, but I know that you will make a wonderful king.” 

“I suppose.” Scott says sullenly. 

“All I ask is that you try and make an effort to get to know Princess Tessa. She is a lovely girl, and I think the two of you could make a great match if you both set your anger aside.” Alma pleads.

“I will try my best.” Scott replies, his voice resigned. Tessa hears him get to his feet and leave the room. She wishes she could breathe a sigh of relief, but she knows Alma would hear her. 

“I’m so glad you’ve enjoyed the library so much, Princess.” 

Tessa feels her cheeks color at being caught. She pushes the curtain aside, and Alma smiles sadly at her. 

“I’m sorry my son has treated you so harshly. If I were you I’d be running for the hills, and I would understand even if you did so now. I know that I shouldn’t ask if of you, but please try and understand why Scott is so angry.”

Tessa stands and moves to sit next to the queen. “I do understand. I myself have similar feelings as the prince does on the situation, though I have less of a temper when expressing myself.”

Alma chuckles quietly, and grabs Tessa’s hand in her own. 

“I wouldn’t not hold you and my son to this alliance if I didn’t think that you can work out your differences. The kingdoms of Ilderton and London need you both.” 

“I know.” Tessa says. “That is why I’m still here.”

She and the queen sit silently for a moment. Tessa finds she truly does enjoy the queen’s presence. She can only hope that Scott is like his mother once you get past his fiery exterior. If he is, then maybe things will work out in the end. 

**********

Two days later, Tessa quickly makes her way down to the stables in excitement. Queen Alma had left a note for her that morning that a new horse had been brought to the stables for her, and she’s eager to meet her new mount. The air is crisp and the sun is shining for what feels like the first time since she left London, and she feels like she can finally breathe a little easier even with her impending wedding looming over her head. 

She walks slowly through the royal stable, taking in the busy workers and horses. She rounds a corner and is greeted by a stable boy.

“You must be Princess Tessa! My name is Patrick Chan and I’ll be taking care of your horse.” The young man says. His smile seems to stretch from ear to ear, and Tessa immediately feels at ease around him. 

“A pleasure to meet you Patrick. I am here to meet my new horse.” Tessa says, and Patrick nods.

“I’ll take you straight to her. She’s a gorgeous creature, and she’ll make a great mount for you I think.” Patrick informs her. 

They come up to the filly and Tessa can’t help but gasp at her. The horse is slightly smaller than the others in the stable, and has a jet black coat, mane and tail. The horse has one single white marking, making a long strip between its eyes and down to its nose.

Tessa smiles at her, and slowly holds out her hand for the horse to sniff. The horse does so quickly, clearly unafraid of her. Tessa steps forward, rubbing a hand down the horse’s nose, and then onto its neck.

“She’s a gentle one, for being so young. Shall I tack her up for you?” Patrick asks, and Tessa nods. “Of course, Princess! Feel free to explore the stable while I prepare her.”

Tessa smiles and makes her way out of the stall and down the main aisle. The row her filly resides in seems to be where the royal family’s horses are kept. The stall next to her contains a mare baring Queen Alma’s seal painted on the door. The next few horses belong to King Consort Joseph and the several after to the princes Daniel and Charles. The row across from her contains a great number of horses of all kinds. Some are small, nearly ponies, while others are massive stallions.

“Patrick, who do these all belong to?” Tessa calls out, and Patrick pokes his head out the stall door.

“Ah! All of those belong to Prince Scott. He has a passion for the creatures, even the ones deemed too sick or old to be of service.” Patrick explains. “He likes to take them in and bring them back to health, let them live comfortable lives.”

Tessa nods, surprised to hear that Scott is capable of such compassion, and reaches out a hand to a pretty dapple grey mare. The horse sniffs at her, clearly looking for treats. 

“I apologize, I have nothing for you today. I do not even know what you like to eat yet. Perhaps next time I come I shall bring you something.” Tessa tells her, brushing the mane from the horse’s eyes.

“No need, she is a spoiled horse who receives too many treats each day.” A voice says from behind her, and Tessa jumps and turns. Prince Scott stands behind her, a cloth sack in his hand.

“I apologize Prince Scott, I did not know you would be here.” Tessa says, and turns to head back to her own horse’s stall.

“Nonsense, you have a horse here too. It is expected we’d run into each other.” Scott says, and then brandishes a long carrot at Tessa. “You’re welcome to feed my mare. You’ll gain her everlasting trust that way.” 

Tessa takes it from him, and offers it to the horse. She eats it happily, and Tessa gives her a final pat on the neck before turning away.

“Thank you. I am heading out for a ride now.” Tessa explains before turning her back to the Prince, trying her best to be respectful. Patrick leads Tessa’s filly out, and she mounts quickly while Patrick holds the reins.

“Do you like your new mount?” Scott asks and Tessa nods. “Good, I picked her out for you.”

Tessa gives him a puzzled look, and shakes her head. “Queen Alma said she picked her out for me.” 

“She wanted you to accept the filly as a gift and not refuse her due to my name being attached. It was wise of her, due to the way we have treated each other thus far. Well...the way I’ve treated you anyway.” Scott explains, and Tessa nods hesitantly. She’s unsure about the sudden change in heart from Scott, but decides she prefers it to the jaded words from before.

“Go on with your ride.” Scott prompts.

Tessa takes the reins from Patrick and turns the horse toward the open stable door. She pulls the horse to a stop before she leaves, and turns in the saddle to look back at Scott.  
“Prince Scott? Even if it had come from you, I wouldn’t have turned it down.” Tessa says, and then kicks the horse into a gallop before Scott can reply. If he wants to be cordial, Tessa thinks she can find it within herself to reciprocate. 

**********

Katherine wakes up Tessa bright and early the morning of the wedding. She’s dragged from her bedsheets and into the center of the room as she is dressed by the maids in her wedding attire. Katherine tuts at Tessa’s pale complexion and the dark circles under her eyes.

“Did you not sleep well, daughter?” Her mother asks, and Tessa’s shoulders sag.

“I did not sleep much at all mother, I was nervous about today.” Tessa tells her, lifting her arms above her head as the maids drop stiff layers of crinoline around her. Katherine gives her a considering look, and Tessa tries to focus on the feeling of being laced into her corset to settle her nerves. 

“I just figured you’d be angry about today, not nervous.” Katherine says, brushing Tessa’s hair out of her eyes as the maids work to button up her dress.

“Scott has been kinder to me these past few days. Well, passively at least. He does not say offending things anymore, and he gifted me a wonderful horse.” Tessa explains. “Queen Alma and I spoke, and she’s confident Scott and I will make a good match. My marriage with him will be a lonely one to start, but it will hopefully be a tolerable one.” 

Katherine kisses her cheek, and squeezes Tessa’s shoulder. “You’re such a good girl. I am so proud of you for your open heart and willingness to accept this marriage instead of fight it. Now come, let’s finish dressing you and head off to the cathedral.” 

It’s a rush to finish preparing her and getting in the carriage on time. The people of Ilderton line the streets and cheer as Tessa comes into view. The sun is blinding off her white dress and silver crown, and she matches the church where great white sashes have been strung for the occasion. Several young noble girls dressed in elaborate white dresses trail behind her, and Tessa’s heart aches at the thought of not having her sweet sister Jordan there as one of her maids.

The organ music from inside floats out to the steps, and a priest greets her and her mother with kind words before walking down the aisle with the altar boys. Tessa lets her eyes wander around the grand cathedral. Canadian flags are strung from the rafters, alternating with the Virtue and Moir family coat of arms in the form of small pennant flags. A grand red carpet leads down the aisle, and the altar is bedecked in all gold leafing and bundles of white flowers.

“Are you ready?” Her mother asks softly, and Tessa nods. She takes her mother’s arm and together they walk down the aisle. Tessa zones out, ignoring the faces of the Ilderton nobles and the Latin words of the priest. Her mother says something in perfectly polished Latin back when the priest prompts, and then she is kissing her cheek and handing her off to Scott. Scott takes her hand gently, and leads her to kneel with him.

Scott is dressed finely in an all red doublet, with a white sash across his chest and tight black pants. His polished sword lays in its scabbard at his hip, and his thick, gold crown rests across his forehead. He urges her to stand, knocking Tessa from her reverie, and she realizes it must be time for the wedding vows.

They do their vows in Latin, and Tessa listens closely to the priest to keep up with her internal translation. She won’t have to say anything, thankfully, as even royal women are seen as property and need not give their consent to a marriage. It sickens Tessa to think of herself as something to be given away, but she is grateful she can keep quiet in the moment, not trusting her voice to not betray her nerves. 

Scott, on the other hand, must agree to her safe keeping and health and say his vows. She watches him closely as he prepares to start his vow, and she squeezes his hand ever so slightly in silent support. 

“Will you, Prince Scott Patrick of House Moir, Prince of Ilderton take this woman, Princess Tessa Jane McCormick of House Virtue, Princess of London as your wife?” The priest asks.

“I will.” Prince Scott says.

“Then repeat after me. I Prince Scott Patrick of House Moir, Prince of Ilderton.” The priest says, and Scott repeats the phrase back.

“Take Princess Tessa Jane McCormick of House Virtue, Princess of London to be my lawfully wedded wife.” The priest says, and Scott rushes to repeat it back, stumbling through Tessa’s many names.

“To provide for her in health and in life, and bring forth heirs, as long as we both shall live.” The priest says, and Scott repeats it back again, looking relieved as he finishes.

“By the power vested in me through God and the holy church, I now pronounce you bound by the contract of holy matrimony.” The priests says loudly, and the nobles gathered clap. 

Tessa is more than grateful that royals don’t seal their vowels with a kiss in that moment with thousands of people staring at them. Scott leads her behind the altar to sign their marriage document, his hand on her lower back. They both sign, and Scott offers his arm to her. Tessa takes it, dipping her head slightly in thanks. Scott guides them off the altar and to the awaiting carriage.

Tessa had thought the crowd in the streets was loud before, but seeing the married couple makes them ten times as loud. Her ears are ringing by the time the carriage pulls into the castle courtyard, and their mothers’ in the carriage behind them are quick to guide them into the ballroom where even more nobles wait to celebrate their marriage.

They spend most of the first few hours greeting noblemen and women alike, before finally sitting to eat a few bites of their wedding feast. It’s Queen Alma that brings the room to attention with a clap of her hands, announcing it’s time for the royal couple to share a dance. Scott reluctantly holds out a hand to Tessa, and she takes it, stepping out to the now empty dance floor.

The musicians strike up a slow song, and Tessa is glad for the easy, repetitive motions that come with it. Scott presses close, his cheek practically touching hers. He’s counting softly in her ear, helping keep them both in sync for the first few moments of the song. When they settle into a steady rhythm, Scott tilts his mouth to Tessa’s ear, and she has to repress herself from jumping as his breath rushes past her ear.

“I apologize for my mother forcing us to dance, she wants the nobility to be convinced our marriage contract will work. Seeing the two of us together helps with that.” Scott explains.

“You need not apologize, a bit of dancing does not bother me. I enjoy it actually.” Tessa tells him.

“Tonight we will be lead to our bedchamber where we will be expected to consummate our marriage before God, the clergy and the nobility. Worst of all our mothers.” Scott whispers sharply without preamble, and while Tessa had known this, her stomach still clenches in fear. “A door may separate us from them, but all I ask is that you pay attention to me, and only me when the time comes. I will not be able to speak aloud, for the danger of those beyond the two of us knowing, but you shall know what I want by my actions.” 

Tessa nods, puzzled by her new husband’s words. If she wasn’t nervous for their consummation before she is now in tenfold. 

They break apart as the song ends, and the nobles clap loudly. Other couples join them on the dance floor, but Scott pulls away after brushing a sweet kiss to Tessa’s knuckles. With the warning from Scott in mind, she makes her way back to her seat at the royal table and discreetly downs her chalice of wine. She’s going to need the warmth and courage of the alcohol in her veins to get her through the night.

A few hours later Queen Alma announces that the feast will still continue, but that it is time for the bedding ceremony to occur. The nobles not bestowed with the privilege of attending all bow as Tessa and Scott leave, and the rest trail after them.

Scott leads Tessa to their bedchamber for the first time, and Tessa feels her checks color when they enter the room. Pages, maids, nobility and clerics line the walls. A priest is blessing their bed with incense and both their mother’s stand at the foot of the bed. Everyone files out of the room when the priest completes the blessing, but Tessa knows at least a few men of religion and their own mothers will be waiting right outside their door for proof of their relations.

Scott leads Tessa to the side of the bed, and starts stripping her slowly out of her clothes. Tessa had been trained in what to do in the marriage bed since the time she came of age, to stand still and let her husband strip her bare and lay her down and have his way - but she still feels nauseous with nerves. Scott gestures for her to get under the covers, and so she does. He gets in after her, and hovers over her, caging her in with his arms. 

He does not kiss her as she expects, and Tessa lays still, looking up at him. Scott leans his mouth down to her ear and barely whispers. “Moan like you’re in pain.”

Tessa startles a little and stares at him, and Scott pinches her side with a raise eyebrow. And oh, his warning from during their dance makes sense now. They’re going to fake their consummation.

She moans like he asks, and Scott start bouncing on the bed till it squeaks, grunting as he does so. He pinches Tessa’s side as an indication of when to moan. After a few minutes, Tessa is pinched several times in a row and she groans loudly as Scott lets out a yell. Her cheeks must be flaming red she thinks, and she feels the cool press of something metal skim by her leg. A few second later she feels something dripping onto her hip. 

“It is done, here is your proof.” Scott says loudly, and wipes his suddenly bloody hand on the sheets and then takes it to the door. He cracks it open, and thrust the sheet into the hall to show the people gathered. 

“Your marriage has now been consummated, and neither heaven nor earth shall ever break its bonds.” The priest says, and everyone walks away after him minus a few footmen.

“Leave us.” Scott motions, and the footmen bow and walk off. The door shuts with a heavy thud. Scott drops the sheet to the ground, and flops down on the bed. 

Tessa turns on her side to look at him, and Scott remains on his back, eyes shut as he procures a cloth from under his pillow and tried to wraps his bleeding hand.

“Why did you do that, lie to everyone?” Tessa asks him softly, taking the cloth from him and gently wrapping his wounded hand. 

“I was never going to force myself onto you.” Scott explains with a shake of his head.

“But you are my husband, it is your duty to be with me. To make me yours.” Tessa says, confused.

Scott sighs, and rolls onto his side as well, his face even with hers. “That is foolish and antiquated talk. We are two, grown people and we shall decide when the time is best for us to consummate our marriage. I dare say that neither of us want this union, let alone want to consummate it.” 

“But we lied to a priest, to our mothers!” Tessa sputters, eyes wide.

Scott barks out a laugh at her shock. “Yes, we did. I would never defile a virgin with a crowd of nobles on the other side of the door, let alone a priest. God will understand, I am sure.”

Tessa squirms at the thought of what could have happened. 

“Thank you, it was very generous of you to take my feelings into account. To cut yourself just to protect me is something I shan’t forget.” Tessa says quietly. Scott nods his head, staring up at the gossamer canopy above them. “You could deflower me now, since everyone is gone. We need to consummate the marriage soon, and we have not much time to conceive according to the alliance.” 

Scott startles and turns to her, half on his back and half on his side.

“Has no one ever explained to you what it feels like to be with a man in that way for the first time?” Scott asks bluntly, and Tessa can feel her cheeks color at such scandalous talk. “Apparently not then, based upon the way your cheeks bloom like a ripe, red rose.”

Tessa averts her eyes awkwardly, and that seems to be all the answer Scott needs.

“You have at least touched yourself there haven’t you?” He asks. Tessa wishes the blankets would swallow her up in that moment, and she can feel the blush move from her cheeks down to her neck and chest.

“Very well then, you are familiar with this. Once you learn to adjust to being with a man, it is not so bad.” Scott says with a shrug. “Some oils help to ease the way, but there can be some pain the first few times I’m told. You bleed as you are taken, and you shall be a virgin no more and could be with child immediately.” 

“I...see. I see.” Tessa coughs out. She knew the details of course, has been told them since she had become a woman in preparation for this exact day, but to hear the act explained in such bold wording makes her choke on air.

“Is this still something that interests you?” Scott asks, a hint of a smirk on his lips, clearly thinking she would not be up to the act now.

Tessa feels aghast. How dare this man try to say she cannot handle the act of procreation! Scott is trying to scare her off, talk her out of consummation and she is no stupid girl. She knows if they do not consummate their marriage then it isn’t valid. It is likely what Scott wants, to have a way out of their vows, to leave her if he can. But Tessa is smart, and she will not betray her kingdom by letting her feelings and fears get in the way.

“Yes, it does interest me. We should consummate our marriage now, and not make liars out of ourselves.” Tessa says firmly, and Scott’s eyes widen. “Where do you store these oils you speak of, we shall need them.”

Scott quickly get outs of bed, grabbing the oils off of a nearby table and setting them down on the bed.

“Lie on your back and pull away the covers.”   
He instructs, and she nods. She lays back, and Scott seems to survey her body, making her squirm. He takes one of the bottles, and pours the liquid onto one of his fingers.

“Pull back your legs.” Scott tells her, and Tessa does, blushing heavily at how exposed she is. He crawls between her legs, his hand even with her womanhood. He places one hand on her hips, holding her down, and positions the other hand where she cannot see. The feeling of pressing and then burning engulfs Tessa’s lower half and she bites her lip. Scott hums appreciatively, seemingly enjoying himself for a man who had no interest in the act just moments before.

“You really are a true virgin. Not even the slightest stretch has befallen you.” He says, and Tessa glares up at him. She tastes copper in her mouth as her lip bleeds from where she bit it to keep silent.

Scott goes back to preparing her for what is to come, which she supposes she should appreciate. He seems to think her well enough prepared after a few minutes more, and spreads the oils onto his cock. Tessa swallows nervously at the sight of it, and suddenly regrets ever agreeing to this. She nearly backs out of the act, but stops when she sees Scott has positioned himself between her legs. 

“Just relax, and remember to breathe.” He coaches, and she isn’t sure why she wouldn’t remember to breath. When Scott begins to slide into her she understands.

“Breathe Princess, I will start slowly.” He explains, and Tessa doesn’t understand why it hurts so badly when so little has happened. Scott slides a bit more in, and he inches along in an agonizing manner. She yelps, and Scott smothers her outcry with his hand.

“You mustn’t give us away. If people hear your yells they’ll know we faked it.” He tells her, and she nods, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

Scott looks at her sadly, almost with compassion for what must be the first time Tessa thinks, and then shakes his head as if to physically clear away the thought. He presses forward again and she swallows roughly. It’s not nearly as bad as the first thrust, but it leaves her achy and panting with the burning feeling that accompanies it. 

Scott’s eyes are squeezed shut, and his chest heaves. Tessa thinks perhaps someday, maybe, she’ll enjoy laying with her husband like he seems to be enjoying her, but certainly not today.

Scott gives no warning as he rocks forward hard and releases into her. She groans at the foreign feeling, and jumps as he pulls out abruptly. She lies there silent and cramping as Scott flops down next to her. He presses a kiss to her shoulder and then shuts his eyes and seems to drift off to sleep. 

Tessa hopes to god in that moment that she is with child, even if she doesn’t feel ready for it, because she doesn’t want to try the act again for a long while. Yet she cannot help but feel a glimmer of hope after seeing how Scott took her wellbeing into account, even if he had tried to belittle her as well. Small steps are better than no steps she supposes. 

She drifts off between one breath and the next, grateful for the reprieve after such a trying day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all of you who have commented! You’ve all been so lovely and encouraging 💜

The first few weeks of their marriage are long and dreadfully boring for Tessa.

Scott is always dealing with matters of state alongside his parents, and Tessa hasn’t had her coronation as princess consort yet, so she doesn’t have any say in royal matters. She’s given free rein to roam the palace as she pleases, and she spends most of her days alone wandering the corridors or reading in the library. She’d found the family chapel during her first few days of married life, and uses the quiet place as a change of scenery to read or write in each morning since she isn’t one for prayer. 

She’d also stumbled upon the servant’s tunnels and spends her time exploring the pathways and meeting the staff. Queen Alma had taken the liberty before Tessa arrived of hiring her staff for her. She often convinces her handmaiden Kaetlyn, a young lady from the Kingdom of Newfoundland and Labrador, to take her to where the servants gather to eat and relax, and she spends her time with them to help fill the days.

She makes great friends with the kitchen staff and their families, and her afternoons consist of helping mend clothing and entertaining the children with books and games. She spends her time after afternoon tea with Patrick and his lady in the royal stable, training her filly under his command. She settles on the name Carmen for the horse, and spends a warm day watching the blacksmith brand the name onto the door of the stall and the horse’s halter.

Her evenings are spent with the royal family, supping with them and spending the rest of the night in their company listening to the musicians or enjoying whatever feast or ball is being put on. She enjoys watching her new nieces and nephews prance about to the music, and she can’t help but smile when Scott joins in on their antics.

Her days go on like this for nearly a month, and her marriage sees no change either for that matter. She and Scott continue to be friendly, but nothing more since the night they had their consummation. 

Tessa thinks she’s finally settled in to her boring, married life until Alma and her crew of ladies come bustling into her chambers early one morning. Tessa’s already dressed and eating fruit by the open window, enjoying the last of the summer air when they come in with a multitude of curtseys.

“I hope we are not disturbing you, Princess Tessa.” Queen Alma says, and Tessa rises to great her.

“Of course not my Queen, you would never bother me.” Tessa tells her, kissing each cheek. Alma beams at her. “What can I assist you with?”

“It is time for your coronation as Princess Consort of Ilderton. You’ve been married for a month now, and it is time you are made true royalty.” Queen Alma explains and Tessa puts on a fake smile for her benefit at the news. “We are planning the splendid event, and thought you may take interest in the preparations.”

Tessa all but bubbles with excitement at the thought of choosing color schemes and furs or silks all day. The idea of being out in front of the Ilderton nobility again slightly sours her mood since she still feels so disconnected from the court, but she pushes it away and dives into helping Alma plan. 

It takes up nearly all of Tessa’s time in the coming weeks to assist with the decision making of the coronation. She starts to long for the days of hiding away in the library or stable despite how listless she had been before, and she’s practically asleep before her head hits her pillow each night. 

Scott seems to be taking a clear path of her, likely to avoid being dragged into the planning as well, and Tessa is envious of his ability to evade his mother. She truly adores Alma, but a girl can only handle so many swatches of fabric a day. 

She and Scott see each other most when supping with his parents each night, and Scott takes interest in hearing about the coronation plans a few weeks before Tessa is set to take her place in the royal line beside him.

“We have chosen the royal purple, of course, for the banners. But, Tessa requested her cloak be red to show her love for Canada.” Queen Alma explains to Scott.

“It all sounds lovely. Have you picked a crown from the royal jeweler yet?” Scott asks Tessa, and she shakes her head no. “You’ll have to settle for a mostly premade one so soon to the coronation, but the jewels and decorative work will be easy enough to customize. Perhaps you should leave it to me to handle?”

Tessa isn’t sure what to say at first. Her mother told her to not let her pickiness show through, but this is her coronation crown, and she has every right to be picky! But, she has reason to trust Scott if his taste in jewelry is anything like his taste in horses, and it will help their relationship in the long run she supposes if she lets him help her.

“If you should so wish, your grace. I would be honored to wear whatever you design.” Tessa tells him, and Scott smiles proudly and then tucks back into his meal.

**********

The morning of the coronation she’s woken at the crack of dawn to bathe and dry in the early morning sun. She’s dressed in the finest of white and gold silks, and trimmed in the red velvet cloak she requested. The cloak is lined in white fur, and the collar is high around her neck. It keeps out the slight chill of the morning as the season begins to change, and she enjoys the warmth as her maids adorn her with the jewelry Queen Alma lent her. 

She’s escorted to a royal carriage, and it feels like the wedding all over again as the people in the streets cheer as she passes by. She walks into the cathedral, and makes her way solemnly down the aisle as the choirboys sing. Scott waits for her at the front of the church, and escorts her to the seat next to his own. 

The cardinal approaches and asks in Latin, “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Ilderton according to our respective laws and customs?”

Tessa keeps her head straight, and looks out over the heads of the audience to steady her nerves as she says “I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Do you promise to use your power to execute the law for justice and mercy, and maintain the laws of God? Will you lead your people with a pure and kind heart, and bring forth future heirs to the throne of Ilderton?” The cardinal asks, reaching for the orb and scepter.

“I do so solemnly promise, so help me God.” Tessa says, grasping the orb and scepter as they are placed in her hands. The cardinal next holds up the crown from where it rests on a plush pillow, and Tessa trieds her best not to gasp at it. 

The crown is all silver, the opposite of Scott’s thick gold one. It is in a tiara style, meant to sit daintily on the top of her head. The inner edges are lined with soft looking red velvet, and the jewels are all deep rubies and diamonds that catch the light of the sun through the church windows. The silver metal is twisted and intertwined to look like branches, and a stunning red ruby has been cut into the shape of the Canadian maple leaf in the center. It’s outlandish, likely to be used only for special royal occasions, but it’s also so lovely in the way that only overly gaudy things seem to be. Scott had clearly put thought into the design. 

The cardinal approaches, crown held high, and Tessa lifts her chin and prepares for the weight of the crown. It’s as heavy as she had expected, but she is ready for it. Scott holds his hand out to help her up and she stands slowly, and then lets Scott lead her through the tunnel of military men with their crossed swords. The cardinal announces her as a princess of Ilderton for the first time, and the nobility gathered clap politely.

A loud cry of “Long live Prince Scott, long live Princess Tessa!” rings out, and echoes into the streets. It’s loud as the people cheer, and Tessa’s neck is already sore from the weight of the crown. 

**********

Being an official royal now means attending any royal events, though there are not many during the weeks after she’s coronated. Tessa sits in on council meetings from time to time, and starts up her own small council with Scott’s blessing. She finally starts to feel like she has more to do, and even adopts a few causes as her own just to have a few extra things to look forward to each day.

She starts having weekly meetings with the staff at the palace, wanting their health and wellbeing to be of the utmost importance after having gotten to know them all. She also leads up a council for women in the kingdom, both to help regulate rules and funding to benefit women throughout the land. She finds herself satisfyingly tired after her first full month as an official royal.

Fall quickly rolls around, and the traditional fall harvest festival is set up on the palace grounds. Stunning flowers and sweet foods are laid on massive tables outside, and a wood plank dance floor is put out on the west lawn. Each day of the festival the grounds are packed with nobility and people of the villages surrounding them from dawn to late in the night.

Scott does not attend with her every day, but Tessa makes an effort to sup at a different noble family’s table each night, in hopes to get to know the Ilderton nobility better and make allies.  
She’s set to sup with the Lauzon family, close friends of her and Scott’s, on the second to last night of the festival. After nearly two and a half months of marriage, Tessa is now well known and recognized as she makes her way out onto the lawn with several guards. People greet her left and right, and she practically has to fight her way to the Lauzon table.

Marie-France, Lord Patrice’s wife, rises to greet her and kisses her on each cheek.

“You look exhausted Princess Tessa, have the crowd of nobels finally gotten to you?” Patrice asks with a friendly smirk. 

Tessa smiles back and nods. “As much as I have enjoyed the festival and all its bounty, it will be nice to have a brief reprise before the holidays.” 

“I apologize for my husband’s boldness, but you do look a bit tired, Princess.” Marie-France says, placing a gentle hand on top of Tessa’s at the table.

“I am alright dear Lady, nothing food cannot fix, right Billie-Rose?” She asks, redirecting the attention to the Lauzon’s daughter.

“Yes Princess!” Billie-Rose says excitedly.

They dine on sweet beef, drenched in rich juices and covered in potatoes, along with French bread and butter. The little girl’s eyes go wide when Tessa motions for dessert to be brought over when they’ve finished eating.

“Cake!” Billie-Rose shrieks and Patrice gives her a stern look.

“Princess, you did not have to bring us such a lovely treat.” Marie-France tells her, shaking her head fondly. 

“Nonsense, it was easy enough.” Tessa waves her off, and the cake is cut and passed around the table. She enjoys the sweet treat, and can’t help but laugh as little Billie-Rose gets frosting all over her face. After the dessert is cleared away, Tessa bides the Lauzons a good night and starts to make her way back to the palace. 

She’s barely made her way into an alcove of the castle when she’s met by Scott and a gaggle of Moir children.

“Hello Princess.” Charlotte, their niece, greets her. The little girl does her best to curtsy and Tessa can’t help but chuckle.

“Hello Charlotte. Are you headed out to the party?” Tessa asks her, and the little girl nods. “How exciting! I’ve just come from dinner and it sounded like the musicians were beginning to play.” 

“Then you must come dance with us.” Scott says, laying a hand on Tessa’s shoulder, and giving her a soft, genuine smile. She stares at him for a moment, thinking that perhaps this is the first time Scott has truly smiled at her.

“I’m rather tired after a day of festivities.” Tessa says, longing for her plush bed and a loose nightgown. 

“Oh please, Tessa!” The children plead, and she can’t deny them when all their little faces are staring up at her.

“I suppose I could dance a few songs with you.” Tessa says, and the children cheer. Charlotte takes her hand and pulls her along with her cousins and Scott. The nobles all smile and bow when they pass by, and a large section of the dance floor clears for them. 

The children are content to bounce around with each other for the most part, not knowing the proper steps to the songs playing. 

“May I have this dance?” Scott asks, turning to her and offering his hand. She curtseys and then takes his hand. They settle quickly into the rhythm, and she finds she enjoys dancing with Scott. He’s a smooth dancer compared to men she’s danced with in the past. 

“I’m glad you agreed to join us.” Scott says as he guides her through a spin. “The children enjoy spending time with you.” 

“Do you?” She asks. She knows she’s being a bit too bold saying such a thing, but blames it on the sugar still coursing through her from the cake. 

“Of course. You are a good companion.” Scott replies. “What would you say such a thing?”

Tessa looks away, suddenly embarrassed. She never should have brought up such a delicate topic in the middle of a dance - let alone the festival! Scott presses her closer to his chest, and she looks up at him and he raises an eyebrow at her.

“Well...we do not spend much time with each other. I am unsure if you actually enjoy my companionship or not.” She tells him honestly. 

“Ah, I see.” Scott says. He spins her around and smiles over her shoulder as the children spin around them. “I do enjoy spending time with you. I am truly sorry I’ve taken so long to be a better husband. Please be patient with me as I adjust to married life.”

She nods, because Scott seems to be as honest with her as she was with him. It sets her mind at ease, and she relaxes into his dance hold a bit more.

“I’m actually attending the jousting tournament tomorrow before our tea. Perhaps you’d like to join me?” Scott asks. “I have to be there, but maybe you’d like to come too? You don’t have to of course-.” 

“I’d love to come.” Tessa says with a smile, cutting him off from his rambling. 

“Very well.” He replies, a smile lighting up his face. Charlotte comes over and pulls at his pant leg, and Tessa allows the little girl to take her place in the waltz going on. Scott reclaims her not long after, and they dance until the sun sets. 

**********

Tessa doesn’t wake the next morning until the sun is already high in the sky. Her legs ache from the hours of dancing she’d done with Scott the night before, and she can’t help the smile that blooms on her lips. She’d actually enjoyed her evening with Scott, and found him to be a marvelous dancer. After reveling in memory for a moment, she calls for Kaetlyn to bring her breakfast. 

“You are in an excellent mood today.” Kaetlyn says, eyeing Tessa as she sets a tray of fruit and bread down on a table by the window. 

“It is a big day for the royal family and the last of the harvest festival. I’m excited for the festivities.” She tells her, and Kaetlyn nods, looking unconvinced.

Tessa spends the morning in her room, taking the time to write to her mother and let Kaetlyn braid her hair before she heads to meet Scott in the stables. She takes in the golden sunshine and crunchy autumn leaves on her walk, and smiles when she sees Scott waiting for her. 

“Are you well today, my princess?” Scott greets her with a gentle hand to her lower back as he leads the way to their horses’ stalls.

“I am well, your grace. I slept well after our late night last night.” Tessa tells him, and Scott smiles. Carmen is already saddled with Patrick holding the reins when they approach. Tessa exchanges a few minutes of small talk with him, and greets Carmen with a kiss to the nose. The horse nuzzles against Tessa’s stomach and she pushes her head away, offering out an apple slice instead. Both she and Scott mount and make their way out of the stables.

The jousting tournament has been set up in a nearby field, adjacent to the party on the west lawn. Tessa has never been one for jousting, but she directs Carmen to stand amongst a few other mounted nobles to watch. Scott, however, quickly asks to join the event after watching a few rounds, and his footmen rush to grab his gear.

He’s quickly suited up and prancing about on his horse to show off his shining armor. Patrice Lauzon rolls his eyes at the sight, and Tessa lets out a laugh at his blatant display of annoyance at the prince’s flashy attitude. Scott rides over to her and bows at the waist.

“Might I wear your favor, my princess?” Scott asks, a smirk on his lips. Tessa nearly rolls her eyes at his dramatics, but then thinks better of it and decides to play along, and bows her head in return. She unties one of the decorative ribbons on Carmen’s mane, and Scott holds out his lance for Tessa to tie it to. He rides off to the applause and cheers of the nobles, and then lines up on one side of the jousting arena. 

Her stomach starts to feel queasy, and Patrice must notice her look of discomfort and leans over to her. “Fear not, Princess, he is the future king of Ilderton. No one would dare hurt a hair on his head.” 

Tessa nods, and she knows Patrice’s words to be true, but still feels fear in the pit of her stomach as Scott sends his horse into a gallop against the competition. Tessa has grown to care for the man, her own heart betraying her for the warmth she has felt during the few gentle moments they have shared.

The sound of lance hitting shield is loud, and Scott cheers victoriously as he is awarded a point. It goes on for several rounds until Scott knocks the other rider from his horse with a yell. The crowd erupts in cheers, and Tessa shakes her head at Scott’s antics as he sends his horse rearing in celebration. 

“Thank you, my subjects. I shall leave you to your game on the high note of my victory.” Scott says before leaving, and Tessa turns Carmen to follow after him at a gallop. They return the horses to Patrick, and Scott makes his way to the stream behind the stable to freshen up. Tessa follows, for a lack of better things to do.

“Were you impressed with my fighting?” Scott asks, a smirk on his face as he removes his doublet and tunic, leaving him bare chested. 

Tessa adverts her gaze. “I am not one for jousting, though you fought admirably. Perhaps you were a bit cocky, though.” She keeps her eyes fixed on the trees above them, leaves colored in the yellows, oranges and burgundies of fall.

“You need not avert your gaze Princess, have we not see each other bare before?” Scott asks, his tone colored in laughter. Tessa feels a blush rise up her cheeks, and she’s angry with herself for such a reaction. Scott comes closer, now down to just his leggings, his feet bare on the earth.

“You’re going to catch a cold, get dressed.” Tessa huffs at him, an he lays a gentle hand on her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. 

“I am strong and used to the weather here, and as I said, you need not avert your eyes.” Scott says, his smile quickly turning into a frown. “We have had relations together before, you have seen me bare. Though, we have not been with each other in that way since the night we were wed.”

“We both have been very busy my lord, I figured you had not the time.” Tessa says, and Scott lets out a sigh.

“I have been busy, but never too busy for you. It has been nearly three months since we last had relations, perhaps it is time we grow close again.” He explains, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

“Not here, people could see!” She hisses desperately, looking past him for anyone who may be lurking in the trees.

“What people? There is no one here, and nor shall there be.” Scott reasons, pressing his mouth to her neck. She moans, despite herself, and she has to shake him off to get him to stop.

“We are not doing this in the woods. If you are so insistent on it, we can meet tonight after the festival is over.” She tells him firmly. “I will come with you to your bedchambers.”

“Very well then, tonight.” Scott says happily, and turns back to bathing in the stream, not seeming too disappointed with her refusal. She nods, even though Scott can’t see her with his back turned, and she feels a prickle of excitement tingle down her spine. 

She’d been told by the servants that as long as Scott uses the oils plentifully the act of love would hurt less this time, if at all. She’s still nervous though, yet thinks that she could perhaps enjoy herself this time.

Scott finishes washing up, and they make their way back to the west lawn for tea. They sup with his parents that night at the royal table, and watch delightedly as fireworks are set off. 

Scott tugs Tessa’s hand, leading her to look away from a bright yellow firework that lights up the sky and everything below. In the brief flash, she sees his hazel eyes, pupils blown with want and his tongue licking his lips. She nods, and together they slip away back to the castle and to his bedchamber. 

He strips her down quickly, and she assists with the buckles on his doublet. Their crowns are dropped to the ground with heavy thuds, and they stand bare before each other. 

“Are you certain?” Scott asks suddenly, eyeing her warily. “I know that I was perhaps too bold with you the first time. I understand if you do not want to have relations with me again.”

She steps closer to him, her hands shaking with nerves at her sides. “I am certain. You have been kind to me since then.” 

She places a gentle hand on Scott’s chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

“As I told you the night we consummated our marriage, we are two grown adults who are capable of our own decisions and you should feel that you are in control of your own body.” Scott tells her, taking a step back.

Tessa sighs, and backs away to sit down on the edge of the bed. She does feel that she owes Scott this in some ways, feels she needs to thank him for his recent kindness in the only way she knows how to please him. But, she also wants to try again, to be with him and see if the pain from the first time lessens. She wants to enjoy the act of creating a child with him. 

That was a whole matter of its own, creating a child, which often weighed heavily on her mind. She knew she would have to endure the act until a child bloomed in her womb. She doesn’t just want to endure the act time and time again, she wants to crave it like Scott does. 

“I want to try again. I am told the pain is less the second time. That I may feel... pleasure.” Tessa says, crossing her arms over her chest as a blush rises up her cheeks.

“Pleasure.” Scott repeats, audibly swallowing. “Yes, I could help with that, should you want me to?”

She nods, and stands to walk over to him again. She presses in close this time, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

“You have been kinder to me than when we first met, and I trust you with this matter.” She tells him, and Scott cups both sides of her jaw with his hands.

“I take your trust to heart and cherish it. I know I was rough with you the first time, and it means a great deal that you still think we can make this situation work.” He says, and then presses a  
chaste kiss to her lips.

She pulls away, ducking her head to hide the smile that graces her lips at his sweet words. “Just promise to be gentle with me? I am still new to all this.” 

“Of course.” Scott nods quickly. “I swear I shall be careful until you are ready for more.”

“Thank you.” She says simply, and then presses her lips back to his. It’s a whirlwind of kissing and touching, and they collapse onto the bed at some point. She hears the clinking of the glass containers, and her thighs are slick with the oil between them. It doesn’t matter to Tessa in that moment that she and Scott have made only a little progress in their marriage. She wants him like she’s never wanted anything before. 

Scott is true to his word, gentle and loving as he claims her for the only the second time in their marriage. Tessa smiles into his mouth when she finds that nothing hurts. All she feels is love, heat and the press of his body to her own.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s comments were so lovely last chapter, so I made an extra effort to get this chapter up today.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The weeks after the fall festival are much like the weeks before it. Tessa continues to lead her small council and attend to her causes, and spends her free time exploring as usual. Scott begins to warm more to her, and she to Scott. Once he finds out she likes spending time reading in the library, he makes an effort to join her everyday. 

“What kind of books do you like to read?” Scott asks, and she looks up from her reading to watch him trail his fingers along the spins of the books on the massive shelves. 

“Romantic ones.” She says. “I enjoy books on history as well.” 

“Ah, I see.” He says, and she goes back to reading. She can hear him wandering around, and the occasional sound of books being leafed through. 

“How do you read for so long.” Scott huffs after a while, and Tessa can’t help but laugh. “I can never sit still for that long.” 

“I’ve noticed.” She teases. “You are always so full of energy.” 

“Mother says I’ve always been that way.” Scott tells her, sitting next to her on the window seat. “I struggled to get through my lessons as a child. I always wanted to run about and play.” 

“I can image.” She says, shutting her book in favor of conversing with him. “I remember you at that age.” 

“And I you. Little Princess Tessa was always so prim and proper.” He teases her. “Your mother always had you dressed so nicely.”

“You ruined my white silk dress, you know.” Tessa replies. “You splattered mud all over it.” 

“Only because you wouldn’t play with me.” Scott says with a huff. 

“I was certainly not going to play in mud!” Tessa gasps. “Princesses do not play in the mud.” 

“So I learned.” Scott laughs, and they sit there in comfortable silence, their shoulders bumping with each breath. “I’m sorry for teasing you so much back then. I shouldn’t have.” 

“It’s alright. It’s just how little boys are I suppose.” She says. “Thought you still tease me some now.” 

Scott shakes his head fondly at her and clasps one her hands in his own. “I promise my teasing now comes from a place of love.” 

Tessa smiles at him, and opens her book again. “I am very glad to hear that.” 

“Can we go to the stable now? Please?” Scott begs a few minutes later, and she shuts her book with a sigh. Scott may have changed since his youth, but he was still a Moir boy at heart. 

**********

The closer they come to winter, the more Tessa notices that she can’t quite shake the bone aching tiredness she’d started to feel during the fall festival. She chalks it up to the impending winter season, and sticks to her daily schedule, refusing to give into her unexplained exhaustion. She does let herself sleep a little later each morning though, and relies on Kaetlyn to get her up in time for her council meetings. 

“Come now Princess Tessa, time to get up for the day.” Kaetlyn says one morning , throwing open the curtains.

Tessa moans and drags herself out of the warm sheets, stumbling to her feet. Kaetlyn pulls out warm looking undergarments from the wardrobe along with Tessa’s usual attire.

“It’s rather cold today your grace, I figured you’d like something warm.” Kaetlyn explains, offering an arm to Tessa to keep her balanced while she slides a pair of warm leggings on.

“I greatly appreciate that.” Tessa tells her. Kaetlyn nods, helping pull on Tessa’s dress next. The buttons on the back refuse to be fastened no matter how hard they both tug on the dress, and Kaetlyn looks at it oddly.

“All the rich food from the harvest festival has made me fat.” Tessa says with a sigh.

“I am not sure that is the cause of your predicament, your grace.” Kaetlyn replies, her cheeks coloring as she avoids eye contact with Tessa.

Tessa frowns. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I hope it is not too bold of me to say, your grace, but I do believe you may be expecting.” Kaetlyn says, cocking her head to the side and staring at Tessa’s stomach.

“Oh! Well I...that is a bit bold of you to say.” Tessa stutters out. “I guess... Well I suppose it could be a possibility.”

She’s barely been married three months, and she never expected to conceive so quickly. The thought that she might already be carrying a child astonishes her. 

“Have you had your monthly courses? Perhaps you are just bloated with wait?” Kaetlyn suggests.

“It has not come, not since the wedding at least.” Tessa tells her, and she is startled to think that she had not noted its absence. She’d been so stressed over adjusting to life in Ilderton she’d thought nothing of it. Her courses weren’t always regular, but it was nothing she had to worry about in the past. 

“I am no physician, but I do believe that is a sign of conception, your grace. It may also explain your tiredness.” Kaetlyn says, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Yes, I do suppose it does.” Tessa responds, dazed at the news.

“Are you excited, your grace? A baby is such a wonderful thing.” Kaetlyn says while helping Tessa into a different dress, one with more give at the waist.

“Yes, I believe I am. It is such a surprise though, I had not expected to conceive so soon. But, regardless an heir to the throne will be most welcomed by the royal family.” Tessa tells her. She tries to sound excited but she just can’t manage it, and Kaetlyn seems to notice. 

“I wish not to offend you, your grace, but you do not seem to be as excited as you make yourself out to be.” Kaetlyn says, giving her a skeptical look.

Tessa knows she should tell Kaetlyn she's being too bold, that she’s out of line. But, Kaetlyn is perceptive and has Tessa’s full confidence as her handmaid. She is perhaps closest with Kaetlyn out of anyone in all of Ilderton, and if she can tell anyone the truth, it is her.

“I am just nervous is all.” Tessa tells her honestly, her shoulders hunching in on themselves.

“Why are you nervous, your grace? Prince Scott loves children. He will be most pleased.” Kaetlyn reasons with her.

Kaetlyn is not wrong, Scott loves to play with his nieces and nephews, but she thinks that perhaps this is too soon for them to have a babe. She hardly even feels she entirely knows her spouse, and voices those concerns to Kaetlyn.

“Your grace, perhaps you should speak with the physician before jumping to any conclusions.” Kaetlyn says, laying a gentle hand on Tessa’s shoulder to calm her, and Tessa nods.

“Can you fetch him for me? I would like to know if I am with child as soon as possible.” She asks her.

Kaetlyn nods and curtsies, leaving Tessa to her thoughts. The physician comes to her chambers quickly, and he confirms the pregnancy with a series of questions and a quick exam. She likely conceived on her wedding night according to the doctor, or within a few weeks after. He informs Tessa the Queen should be informed as soon as possible about the babe so she is aware that the marriage alliance is fulfilled, but agrees to let Tessa tell her herself.

“Are you going to tell Prince Scott today?” Kaetlyn asks her, helping Tessa to redress after the palace physician has left.

“It is the right thing to do, he should know I am expecting his child.” Tessa responds, staring into the flames in the fireplace as Kaetlyn finishes doing her hair.

“Shall I fetch him for you now?” Kaetlyn asks.

“No, I will go to him.” Tessa says, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

“Very well your grace, he is in his study.” Kaetlyn tells him. 

Tessa nods, and leaves her chambers, slowing wandering the halls to Scott’s study. She raps her knuckles against the door, and waits for Scott to call her in. Tessa curtsies, and Scott nods his head in recognition.

“Good morning, my princess. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” Scott asks her, standing and pulling a chair out for her. She nods her head in thanks and sits, Scott taking the chair next to her.

“I have learned of some unexpected news this morning.” Tessa tells him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. It’s a habit her mother hates but she can’t seem to stop herself. Scott’s brows furrow, and he casts a concerned look at her. 

“Very well, and what have you learned?” He asks, laying a gentle hand on where Tessa’s hands are clenched on the arm rests.

“I am will child.” She says slowly. Scott leans back, blinking at her. 

“A babe?” He asks, eyes wide.

Tessa nods. “A babe.”

Scott nods thoughtfully and gives her a small smile. “This news is indeed unexpected, but not unwelcome.”

“The physician believes I conceived on our wedding night. I will be due to give birth in sixth months’ time.” She tells him.

“So soon.” He responds, clearly surprised. Tessa nods, overwhelmed with the notion of just how soon she’ll give birth. Scott has given no sign either way as to if he is pleased or not. She does not want to ask him directly, but she needs to know. He must sense her unease, as he turns his chair to be closer to her.

“Speak your mind, dear wife, for clearly something is clouding your thoughts.” Scott says.

“Are you pleased?” Tessa asks softly.

“Pleased about you being with child?” He asks, and she nods. “It is a bit sooner than I had expected, but I am most pleased. To have a child is a blessing from God. Are you pleased?” 

“I am most content.” She responds, looking down at her lap to avoid Scott’s intense stare.

“I am glad for that. We should announce your pregnancy to my mother, she will be thrilled.” He says, and offers a hand to her to help her to her feet.

**********

She is supping in her chambers alone by the hearth that night when Scott appears in her doorway. Tessa makes to stand and bow, and he rushes over to put a hand on her shoulder and keep her in her seat.

“There is no need for such formality.” Scott says, taking the seat next to her. “I’ve come to discuss your condition some more.” 

She nods, unsure of what else there is to say on the matter. 

“More than that, I have come to get to know you better. We have been married three months, and while we have come a long way since our engagement I still feel we are distant from each other. I realize I have tried to win you over with a horse and our..well...relations, but I see now that it is no way for a man to treat his wife.”

“I would agree with your assessment, my prince.” Tessa replies, surprised at Scott’s honesty.

“We shall start with names.” He tells her. “I wish you to no longer call me by any form of my title. Call me Scott, if it pleases you.”

“Very well Scott. I can only ask the same of you and for you to call me Tess.” She responds. Scott smiles warmly at her, and reaches over to clasp her hand in his own.

“I do realize, dear Tess, that I was not as forthcoming with my emotions as you likely wished me to be upon your announcement this morning. I apologize for my lack of tact, I was merely surprised at your news. I need you to know that I am overjoyed you are with child.” Scott says.

“I thank you for the apology, though none was ever needed. I was the one lacking tact at my announcement, in the way I did not break the news to you gently.” Tessa tells him. “I am most pleased that you are happy with my pregnancy, and it takes a great deal of concern from my mind.” 

“I am pleased to alleviate your concern, though I feel great guilt for causing it in the first place. Do understand I will support you in every way while you carry this child, and after too.” Scott says. “I will even support you in the birthing room, if that is what you wish. For you are giving me the greatest gift one can give their husband and I would like to honor that.” 

“I am most grateful for your pledge of support, as I know I shall need it in the coming months.” Tessa says, and then blushes. “Though as for the birthing room, you would be breaking tradition to be present at the birth. It is a most gruesome affair, I am told.”

“It is a beautiful affair, the birth of a new life. If you wish me not to attend I do understand-.” Scott starts to say.

“No! I would never forbid you from being at the birth, and I will appreciate the support and companionship.” She rushes to explain, not wanting to stop his attempt at being there for her. 

“Very well, though we are many months away from the event. Come, do tell me more about yourself. Let us make up the time we have lost.” Scott says warmly, and guides her to the settee by the fire. 

They talk for hours until sleep drags Tessa under its spell, slumping her into Scott’s side. 

**********

A small bout of morning sickness comes during the fourth month of Tessa’s pregnancy, but dies off just in time for the impending holiday season. Scott spends a vast majority of the cold, dark days meeting with the council and visiting or dinning at noble homes as a way to spread holiday cheer and more importantly, create loyalty. 

Tessa understands why her husband must go, but she still feels a great pang of longing every time she watches him ride off without her. They had grown close so quickly after making an attempt to get to know one another. They try to spend as much time together as their schedules allow, not wanting to ruin the progress they have made.

She is stuck inside as the weather grows colder and snowy, no one wanting her to risk the future heir’s health with an illness or fall of her own. She spends her afternoon teas with Queen Alma, and grows to treasure their time together. It’s a week until the month of December when Alma discusses the palace’s holiday plans.

“I was thinking that perhaps your sister and mother would like to join us for the holidays.” Queen Alma suggests.

Tessa smiles sadly at her and looks down into her tea. “I too wish they could come, but mother will be needed for the holiday season. My father cannot run the kingdom during a holiday without her.” 

“Perhaps just your sister then? She has had her coming out already.” Alma says, and Tessa shakes her head.

“Father would never let her travel here alone.” She says, and sighs. “She’s looking for a marriage now that I’ve married before her, and the Christmas balls will be crucial for her in finding a match.”

Queen Alma reaches a hand over to clasp Tessa’s, offering silent comfort.

“I wish they could come for you, I know you miss them terribly.” She says softly, and Tessa blinks back an errant tear. “Maybe I can have some comforts of your home brought to the palace for the holidays. Tell me of some of your family’s traditions.”

Tessa gives her a watery smile. “We always had ham for Christmas dinner.”

“Then so shall we.” Alma says warmly, and smiles down at Tessa’s stomach. “I will make sure a ham is added to the feast, just for you and the babe.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon finishing up planning for the holidays balls, and the weeks before Christmas seem to roll by. She is surprised to wake up on the morning of Christmas Eve to find Scott in her sitting room with a small pine tree and presents.

“It is not yet Christmas.” Tessa says warily, and Scott smiles and leads her to her favorite chair by the hearth.

“Perhaps not, but tomorrow will be busy and I wanted to celebrate with just you for a bit.” He says, and Tessa feels tears gather in her eyes. “I did not mean to make you cry dear Tess!”

She smiles at him, and leans to place a gentle kiss against his cheek.

“I am so happy, and I cannot thank you enough.” She tells him, and Scott presses a kiss to her forehead. “Now what are all these gifts?”

“They’re from your family. My mother wrote to your mother and explained how homesick you were for the holidays in London, so your family sent your gifts early.” He explains, handing her a wrapped box.

She can feel the tears well up again, and blames it on the babe changing her, as she never used to cry so much. The first gift is from her sister, a soft blue knit blanket for the babe that she had made herself. Her mother’s present is a fine red dress for someone in her delicate condition, and it matches her coronation crown. Her father has sent her new quills and wax for her letters, distant and uncaring in his gifts as always.

She and Scott spend the day by the fire, trading stories of their childhoods during the holidays, and snacking on the food brought by Kaetlyn to Tessa’s chambers.

As Scott predicted, the palace bustles with activity on Christmas Day, and Tessa is jumpy with excitement as Kaetlyn decks her out in a new shimmery silver gown, in contrast to Scott’s gold doublet for the occasion.

The royal family all wears small wreaths of Christmas flowers and fruits on their head, and Scott shyly places Tessa’s wreath of holly and small silk poinsettias on her head. She smiles up at him, admiring his wreath of ivy and holly berries, and straightens it where it rests lopsided on his forehead. 

They feast and enjoy the dancing from the royal table, seeing as Tessa cannot dance in her pregnant state, much to her dismay. Scott takes a few turns about the dance floor with his sister-in-laws and nieces, which makes her heart swell with love.

He pulls her way to a secluded alcove later in the evening, the laughter and music dimmed under the thick curtains. The snow is swirling outside the palace windows, and she sighs contentedly against Scott’s side.

“It has been such a splendid evening.” She tells him, and Scott pulls her into his arms.

“I am pleased you are happy, my Tess. The only thing that would make this night better is if you would dance with me.” He says, and she shakes her head, puzzled.

“But I cannot dance in my condition.” She reminds him, and he nods.

“I know this, dear one. Just sway with me.” Scott says, and Tessa cuddles in close, swaying with him. Her eyes slip closed and she takes in the smells of the feasts and the sound of the musicians playing Christmas carols.

“You are starting to show, I think.” Scott says softly after a while, and she leans back in his hold to look at him in confusion. “I can feel your belly pressed to mine as we danced as I never have before.”

She looks down, and is surprised to see he is right. Beneath the shimmering silver fabric, a slight curve can be seen when she moves her hand over it, pulling the fabric taunt.

“You are right. Our babe is growing.” Tessa says, eyes bright and laughter on her lips.

“To think, you are showing and not a person in that ballroom noticed. How distraught the nobles will be when you begin to clearly show in a few weeks’ time and they’ll have known they missed the early signs to gossip about.” Scott says with a laugh, and she beings to laugh too.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for the amazing comments on the last chapter. 
> 
> I decided to edit and get this chapter posted now since I have a super busy day today and really should be asleep lol! Hope you all enjoy :)

The winter months are long and hard on the palace. The Ilderton winters were always full of heavy snow and whistling wind, but this particular season is unusually rough. An illness spreads in January throughout the castle and the lands surrounding it. 

The servants whisper of people falling ill after being healthy hours before. Others say that the sick fall prey to delusions and fever. There are even whispers that some of the ill have severe vomiting and fainting spells that result in death. Regardless of the truth, the royals are secluded to their private chambers to spare them their lives. 

Tessa is restless, unable to sit still, and she hates being confined to her chambers for so long with her newfound energy as her pregnancy progresses. Kaetlyn joins her in confinement, the two of them conversing and reading together to help pass the time. The hearth remains lit all day and night along with fire pits outside the doors to ward off the darkness of the illness that is in the air.

It is not until Scott does not answer her notes one evening that she realizes something is amiss.

“Where is Prince Scott, will he not be supping with me this evening as planned?” She asks Kaetlyn.

Kaetlyn fiddles with the tray of food on the table as she prepares Tessa a plate, avoiding eye contact as best she can.

“Kaetlyn, please. Where is Scott?” She asks again, a tone of pleading bleeding into her voice.

“I am not supposed to say your grace, Queen Alma made me swear I would not tell you.” Kaetlyn informs her.

“As your princess, I am demanding you tell me. Please.” Tessa begs, trying to take a firm tone and failing.

“Prince Scott has fallen ill and is in his chambers. I have orders to keep you here so that you will not fall ill too.” Kaetlyn tells her.

Tessa gets to her feet and makes for the door, Kaetlyn trailing behind her.

“Orders be damned, he’s my husband. It is my duty as his wife to take care of him.” Tessa says, walking quickly to Scott’s chambers. She opens the doors loudly, and the nursemaids and physicians all look up as she enters.

“The illness lies in this room, you should not be here Princess.” One of the physicians says, stepping between Tessa and the door to Scott’s bedchamber. 

“He is my husband.” She says firmly, glaring up at the physician.

“Tessa dear, think of the babe.” Queen Alma says from behind her, clearly having been alerted to the fact that Tessa had left her rooms. 

“Right now I must think of my husband. The babe is safe inside me, and I am strong.” Tessa says, turning to her.

Alma walks up to her, placing her hands on either side of her forearms.

“They say the illness is in the air, and you could be infected before we even know it. You mustn’t go in to see Scott. You should return to your rooms at once.” Queen Alma says motioning for the guards to escort Tessa back.

“At least open the door and let me see him.” Tessa pleads with her, and Alma lets out a deep sigh and nods. The closest physician opens the door, and Tessa steps into the doorway.

Scott is lying in bed on his back, white sheets twisted around him from his tossing and turning. His face is flushed and his eyes squeezed shut. A sheen of sweat covers his face and exposed chest, and he moans lowly.

“Oh Scott...” She breathes out, and he opens his eyes to look at her. His eyes are fever bright, and he cannot seem to focus long enough to truly see her.

“Tess...Tess.” He rasps out and then his eyes squeeze shut again.

Tessa presses a hand to her mouth to choke back a sob, and she wants nothing more than to run to Scott’s side and cradle him in her arms. Alma places a gentle hand against her arm, leading her from the room.

“Go back to your chambers and rest. If you show the first sign of infection send Kaetlyn straight away.” Alma tells her, and she nods swallowing around the lump in her throat.

The guards escort her back down the hallway, and she halts them outside the family chapel.

“I would like to spend some time in the chapel to pray for the health of my husband and the people of Ilderton.” Tessa tells them, and they nod. Kaetlyn tries to follow her in, and she shakes her head. “I need to pray alone.”

Kaetlyn takes a step back, and Tessa enters the room. She has never been one for religion or prayer, but finds herself kneeling down in front of the small altar. The tears start flowing down her cheeks again before she can stop them, and she stutters through the words of the Hail Mary prayer that Scott had taught her. Her fingers worry at the emerald beads on the rosary he’d gifted her when he found out she frequented the chapel most days. She never had the heart to tell him she never came there to pray. 

She loses count of how many decades she prays, lost in the rhythm of the prayer and her fingers skimming on the beads.

“Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee...”

All she can think of is Scott, her sweet Scott searching for her in his fevered state. She cannot forget the way his glassy eyes had wandered, looking for her in a room full of people and being unable to find her.

“Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.”

They have an heir to the throne on the way, and if Scott did not live to see his child born...Tessa cannot even bear the thought of it. The idea of having to be princess regent for their child without Scott at her side is unbearable.

“Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now...”

The thought of losing Scott after how far they’ve come makes her heart ache in ways she hadn’t even known was possible. She’s come to love her husband so dearly and so fast, that the thought of having it all ripped away makes the breath rush from her lungs.

“And at the hour of death.”

Tessa can hear rushed footsteps in the hall and loud voices carrying off the stone. The door to the chapel slams open, and she jumps and turns. King Joseph stands there, and quickly approaches her, pulling her to her feet.

“The fever has broken, and the physicians believe Scott shall make it. Thanks be to God!” Joseph says happily and pulls her into an warm embrace.

Tessa smiles faintly, exhausted.

“Amen.” She whispers. 

**********

They do not let her see Scott for another three days, wanting to be sure that he is no longer able to spread the illness. On the third day after the fever has broken, Tessa is lead to his chambers for dinner. Scott is still in bed, though the sheets have been changed, and he is wrapped in a soft robe. He sits upright, unlike the last time she saw him, and he smiles when she enters the room.

“Come closer, sweet Tess. We shall sup together at my bedside.” Scott says, stretching a hand out to her. She smiles and approaches, letting him kiss her knuckles and pull her down to sit on the edge of the bed. “I have barely gone a week since seeing you last and our child has grown in your belly even more.”

“I can feel the babe move inside me, but it cannot be felt from the outside yet.” She tells him, splaying a hand across her stomach where she can feel the small fluttering movements. “The physician said that this is all normal, and that it means the babe is well.”

“What a miracle, to know the child is alive and well. You will tell me as soon as movement can be felt from outside your womb, won’t you?” Scott asks, laying his hand on top of Tessa’s on her belly.

“Of course Scott, I would not let you miss it for the world.” She says, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. “Now tell me, are you well?”

Scott sighs, resting his head on her hand. “I am well, dear one. The physicians assure me I should feel back to my usual self in a few days’ time.”

“Thank God. Your health is paramount.” Tessa replies, thanking the servant in passing that sets a tray of food onto a table at her side. 

“As is yours. I hear you tried to enter my chambers while I was ill. Have you any notion of how dangerous that was?” Scott asks, jaw tight with barely contained worry. 

“I was worried for you and your wellbeing. I needed to see you, provide care for you.” She explains, cutting the meat on her plate, eyes downcast.

“You could have become infected and died, and the babe as well.” Scott says, his own tray sitting untouched.

“I knew the possible consequences of my actions, and I did not suffer any from them. “ She says, taking a bit of her food and then giving Scott a pointed look when he doesn’t begin to eat. He sighs and cuts into his own meal, and takes a bite. 

“I prayed in the chapel after I left, and your father informed me you had broken your fever and would live. I never experienced the ailments of the illness.”

Scott chews and swallows, and then shakes his head at her, “I understand you prayed for hours, my father said you were weak with fatigue from going so long without food or drink.”

“I was focused on my prayers, apparently God provided for me.” She tells him, and Scott smiles.

“I know you are still new to my religion, but God has been good to us. We shall repay him for his mercy with a grand mass in the cathedral, and as proper a burial as can be for the dead in the face of lingering infection.” He says, and Tessa nods. “I am sorry to have scared you, Tess, but once I am fully recovered everything shall go back to normal.”

“I am most content to hear so.” She tells him. “Now come, let us sup together. You need food to make you strong again.”

**********

The spring slowly rolls into Ilderton, thawing out all of its frozen occupants. The spaces left at court after the illness are filled with fresh faces, and the coming out season of the young nobles begins. Many young lords and ladies come to court, ready to join society for the first time as being available for suitors, and it brightens everyone’s spirits. 

Tessa only has a few months left until the birth of the babe when the first feast and ball of spring comes around. Her stomach is rounded with child, and Scott can barely keep his hands off of her, always eager to feel their baby rolling in Tessa’s womb now that it can be felt from the outside too. 

Seeing as how she cannot dance, Scott happily sits at the royal table with her as the new young lords and ladies of the court are introduced to them. It’s a whirlwind of velvet doublets and freshly curled hair, and all the latest fashion trends as each young person is presented before them, hoping their prince or princess might have a match in mind for them. Tessa thinks back to her own coming out, and that of her sister Jordan’s with fond memories, and regales Scott with the tales of girlhood crushes and dress mishaps. 

Scott nudges her once the dessert plates are cleared away. and nods over to where one of the footmen is preparing to make an announcement of a new arrival. 

“Presenting her royal highness, Queen Katherine of London, and her daughter Crown Princess Jordan of London.” The footman announces, and the Ilderton nobles all bow and curtsy respectively as Katherine and Jordan enter the room.

“Mother! Jordan!” Tessa says excitedly once her mother and sister stand before her. She gestures for them to come sit with her at the table, and both rush forward to embrace her. “How ever did you both manage to leave Canada at the same time?”

Katherine and Jordan exchange a knowing look.

“Your father and the high council can manage without us for a few weeks.” Katherine explains, waving her hand nonchalantly, as if the country of London itself does not rest on her shoulders.

“That and we just had to come and see you swollen with child.” Jordan teases, and Tessa scoffs at her. “Prince Scott said it would not be a sight to miss, and he was correct.”

Tessa turns to him, eyes wide. “This was your doing?”

“I admit it is indeed my doing.” He admits. “I knew you would want to see your family before the birth of our child, and you were so maudlin sitting around the palace all day between balls. You were in need of something to brighten your spirits.”

She leans over and places a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thank you, my sweet prince.”

“It is of little worry, dear Tess. Now come, my dear sister-in-law, your sister may be unable to dance but you certainly can.” Scott says, and Jordan smiles as he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. They chat and smile as they turn about the room, and Tessa can scarcely keep the smile off her face.

“Things have changed between the two of you since your wedding day.” Katherine notes, watching Scott and Jordan as well.

“We have come to love each other greatly. Scott realized his anger was pointless in the matter of our marriage, and we both reconciled quickly.” Tessa says, eyes crinkling with the force of her smile as Scott laughs at something Jordan says. “It took time and great effort, but we now enjoy the companionship our marriage has provided for us. The babe helped with this matter as well, of course.” 

She runs a soothing hand down her belly were the child kicks inside her. The babe settles after a moment, comforted by its mother’s touch. 

“Speaking of the babe, how has the pregnancy progressed? I had so wished to be here when I read all your letters.” Katherine says, laying a gentle hand on top of Tessa’s own on her belly. Tessa removes her hand and presses her mother’s to her belly instead, to feel her grandchild move within her. 

“It has been very easy to bear. I was rather tired early on, but I feel wonderful now.” She tells her, smiling when Katherine laughs when the baby kicks her hand. “I’m told that the closer I come to the birth the more I shall feel tired and sick again. I am not looking forward to the return of my symptoms, but if it means the birth of a healthy child then I shall bear them with grace.”

“You have an active little one. This babe is much like Jordan was in the womb. You were much more docile.” Katherine explains, drawing her hand away.

Tessa nods, having heard similar remarks from the servants and nobles in regards to their own pregnancies. The girl babes seemed to be more active and the boys less so in the womb. It made her nervous to think she could fail to give Ilderton an heir like her mother had in London. 

“You are worried about the sex of the child I assume?” Katherine asks, picking up on Tessa’s uneasiness at her comment, and Tessa nods and turns her gaze back to the dancefloor. Scott and Jordan have all the nieces and nephews, who had snuck in to the party unbeknownst to their parents, involved in some sort of follow the leader dance now.

“Scott needs a male heir, and it is best that it be his first born.” Tessa says softly. “Rumors have begun at court that I’m carrying a girl. It is practically sacrilege to say a princess or queen is caring anything other than a boy, so they do not say it to my face of course. The nobles dare not speak a word against me, but they stare as if they know I do not carry an heir.”

“It is an old wives tale in regards to the movements of the babe, Tessa, nothing more. Do not stress over sex of your babe, for it shall worry you and harm the child.” Katherine tells her, grasping her hand in her own.

“I worry already, mother.” Tessa tells her, schooling her features so that Scott or the nobles gathered are not alarmed, or worse yet, interested in potential gossip. “It took Scott and I a long enough time to try and become familiar with each other. I fear that the birth of a daughter would undo all the hard work we have done to make a happy marriage.”

“Do not let your silly thoughts worry you so. If you and Scott love each other as much as you say, then the birth of a daughter will not ruin your marriage. Look how happy he is now with  
that young girl in his arms.” Katherine points out, and Tessa smiles at the sight of little Quinn in his arms. “I wish your sister and I could stay and comfort you until your child is born, but we are expected back in two weeks’ time.”

Tessa turns to her and smiles, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I understand your duties as a sovereign queen, mother. I would never expect you or Jordan to stay longer than a few weeks time, let alone for you both to come as you have now.” She tells her. “And besides, I am still at least two months away should the babe come as the physicians predicts.”

“I hope the child comes as you say and not too soon, you and Jordan were both born so early and the longer a child stays in the womb the healthier they are.” Katherine tells her.

“Well I for one am in no rush for my child to come.” Tessa tells her, rubbing at her belly were the babe rolls inside her. 

The spring feast slowly dies down as the evening goes on, and Tessa happily makes excuses for Scott and herself for the evening so they can return to their bedchambers. He escorts her to her room, and goes to kiss her goodnight as they usually do, but she stops him.

“I thought perhaps you could come and lay down with me for awhile?” Tessa asks, and Scott nods.

“I would love morning more.” He tells her, and guides her to her bed with a gentle hand on her lower back. Tessa turns in his grasp to face him, and kisses him fiercely. Scott grunts in surprise before moaning into the kiss. She guides him to the edge of the bed and gentle pushes him down on to it.

“And just what are you doing?” He asks, a hint of laughter in his voice as Tessa tries to untie his shirt unsuccessfully.

“I thought perhaps we could enjoy each other.” She says, fingers pulling at the knots in the strings. Scott’s hands come up around hers, stopping them, and Tessa looks up.

“We cannot have relations while you are pregnant. It could harm the child.” He tells her, his voice serious. She lets out a huff and sits down beside him on the bed.

“I apologize for my advances, and I would never try to harm our child, of course. I just have been very interested in having relations as of late.” She tells him, and Scott gives her an odd look.

“You mean you have been randy?” He asks, and Tessa blushes hard at the word and ducks her head.

“Yes, quite so. The physician assured me it is just a part of pregnancy, but it seems so odd to me still. I apologize, truly.” She rushes out and starts to get up. Scott pulls on her arm until she sits back down, and then lays a hand on her thigh.

“You need not apologize. If it is a normal part of pregnancy to feel this way so strongly than it is nothing to be ashamed of. However, I am unsure if I will be able to stop myself if we do not stop now.” Scott says, scratching at the back of his neck nervously.

“My ladies assure me as long as we do not have relations in the way of conception no harm shall come to the child.” Tessa tells him, biting her bottom lip. “The other ways of pleasure would suffice. Please, Scott.”

She feels tears welling up in her eyes, and she’s so embarrassed that she would cry over such a silly thing Scott can apparently see how close to tears she is, and he lovingly kisses her forehead. He pushes her back until she lies against the pillows, and he gently straddles her thighs, mindful of her belly. He hovers over her, and leans down to press searing kisses to her lips. 

“You mean like this?” Scott asks as he pulls back, and Tessa moans.

“It is a start.” She tells him, rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

“You are so needy. I love it, I assure you.” He says when she starts to look sheepish. “Want else would you want me to do, dear Tess? How can I please you?

Tessa blushes all the way down past her dress collar, and Scott smiles at her and kisses her again as he waits for her answer.

“I trust you to give me what I need. Please Scott.” She begs after a few more kisses, and Scott wastes little time undoing her dress and pulling it off. Just the feel of him touching her softly is enough to put Tessa on the edge of bliss, and it doesn’t take more than a few minutes of him petting her to send her over the edge. 

“You are so beautiful, my princess.” Scott praises as Tessa catches her breath. He cleans her up with his discarded shirt. 

“Let me...let me help you now.” She pants out, and pulls at his arms.

“No, no. You should rest. We will have time for that later.” Scott says, and Tessa lets out a happy sigh and lays down next to him.

She opens her eyes and smiles at him, and cannot help but feel she is the luckiest woman alive “Thank you Scott, I feel much better now.” 

“I’m so glad, Tess. I am happy I could help you.” He tells her. “Should you still feel the same way after the babe is born, should you still want to have relations that is, I will be more than happy to be there for you.”

She shifts in his arms, pulling back to look at him.  
“Even if we are not trying to conceive?” 

“We should enjoy each other, as married couples do. Our relations should be more than creating heirs.” Scott explains, and Tessa cannot help the smile that pulls at her lips. 

“I would like that immensely.” She responds shyly, and then tucks herself back into Scott’s side, letting herself be held. He strokes her hair, and presses gentle kisses to her brow. Tessa feels as though her life cannot possibly get any better.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like everyone could use some fluff today...

“I want this child out of me.” Tessa groans as Scott walks with her out of the palace and into the fresh spring air. Scott laughs, and presses a kiss to her hair.

“You still have at least another month to go, Tess. Is that too long to wait?” He asks, keeping a hand against her lower back as they slowly move down a garden path.

“The child has grown too big for its keep. It presses upon my bladder and makes me queasy.” She complains, letting Scott guide her. “I cannot imagine how big the child shall be in a month’s time. I blame you for the child’s size.”

“Just a month ago you were telling your mother and sister that you hoped the babe took its time, and now you wish for nothing more than for it to arrive.” Scott teases, helping Tessa to sit on a bench near the pond.

“You carry a babe and then we shall talk about how comfortable you feel.” She mutters and Scott cannot help but laugh fondly.

“I know it must not be comfortable, Tess, but you have carried this pregnancy with such grace and dignity. I never could have been able to handle your position if it were my own.” He tells her seriously, sitting down next to her.

She wrinkles her nose at the comment, and shakes her head. “I have not done anything worthy of your praise. Just now I complained about my situation, and that was in no way dignified.”

“Perhaps not, but you are allowed your complaints. From what I have heard from the physicians and my own mother, pregnancy is nothing to scoff at. You have made it very far with few harsh words uttered.” Scott says, and Tessa nods.

“We have the babe to thank for that. It has been a rather easy pregnancy. Except for the morning sickness and tiredness I have been quite content.” She says, letting her head fall back into the sunlight to bask in the rays.

She cracks an eye open and sees Scott smiling at her, and then watches as he reaches a hand over to her rounded belly. The child kicks against his palm and Tessa can’t help but smile at the way Scott’s face goes soft at the feeling.

“I’m so eager to meet the babe.” He says, tracing shapes with his finger across her belly. “There is nothing better than holding a brand new baby just hours after birth.” 

“I wish I was excited as you are.” Tessa says quietly. She hasn’t shared with him, or anyone for that matter, her nerves. “I’m fearful for the delivery.” 

Scott takes his hand off her belly and puts his arm around her, pulling her into his side. “Don’t be afraid. The physicians and midwives are wonderful, and all my brothers’ wives have delivered successfully.” 

“I know. It’s silly of me to worry so much.” Tessa huffs, blinking back a sudden rush of tears. “I just have heard so many terrible stories of stillbirths and mothers dying of childbed fever.”

Scott pales at her words, and pulls her even closer to his chest. “You are strong, dear Tess. I have no doubt that you shall deliver a healthy baby.”

“But what if I don’t.” She whimpers. 

“Shh.” Scott soothes her. “Do not talk like that. You have to have faith that all will be well. I will be there at your side, and I will do everything in my power to help you and protect you.” 

She nods tearfully, and he kisses the tears from her cheeks. 

“Are you feeling up to a walk to the stables? I thought perhaps you’d like to see your filly before the babe is born.” Scott asks and she nods fervently, eager for the change in conversation. 

“I would be most pleased. I feel as though I have not seen Carmen in a year. I so long to ride.” She says, sighing at the thought of being back on her horse again.

Scott helps her to her feet and slowly guides her to the stables. He presses a kiss to the side of her head and mutters “Soon my love, soon you’ll ride again.”

**********

A few days later the physician predicts that Tessa is just a weeks away from the birth, so she is forced to spend all her time in her rooms, no longer able to enjoy the quiet walks with Scott throughout the palace grounds.

She is uncomfortable and tired, but she is also restless being cooped up in her chambers. Kaetlyn opens the windows each day to let the fresh air in as the seasons change, and so that they both can sit and and enjoy the activity of people going by below. But, it is not enough to balm Tessa’s desire to be outdoors. So she sits restlessly, letting Kaetlyn or one of the other servants attempt to entertain her. 

“I think perhaps your grace is not interested in listening to scripture today.” Kaetlyn says, shutting Tessa’s gilded bible, a wedding gift from King Joseph. 

Tessa shakes herself out of a particularly delicious day dream, and smiles softly at her handmaiden. Her cheeks flush as she realizes she was thinking of relations with her husband while her dear maid read the bible to her. It was downright scandalous of her to think that way! She feels starved for the more sensual touches from her husband she had become accustomed to as of late.

“My deepest apologies, Kaetlyn, my mind seemed to go elsewhere. Perhaps we can think of something new for the both of us to do?” She asks, and Kaetlyn nods.

“Perhaps I could gather some of the noble ladies for a bit of embroidery?” Kaetlyn suggests, getting to her feet and placing Tessa’s bible back on the table.

Tessa snorts and shakes her head. “I will not have nobility charging into my room to stare me as if I am a foreign creature due to the babe in my belly. Unless you stumble upon Lady Lauzon, that is, in which case she is most welcome. My servant friends will more than suffice.” Tessa says, and Kaetlyn curtsies and heads off to procure a group.

It doesn’t take long for her to find willing participants, and Kaitlyn Weaver, Ashley Wagner, Patrick’s wife Liz, Kaetlyn and Marie-France are soon all gathered around her. Lady Lauzon had even brought her daughter along to help keep Tessa entertained when she inevitably gave up on her detailed stitching. 

“How are you feeling today, Princess?” Marie-France asks, fiddling with the embroidery floss in her hands.

“I am well thank you, Lady Lauzon.” Tessa replies, dipping her head in gratitude.

“I heard you are just days away from the birth. You must be excited.” Kaitlyn says, barely able to keep the grin off of her face at the idea of a new royal baby.

Ashley snorts. “Or she’s terrified. Birth is no easy thing.”

“Now don’t scare her! The horses in the stable give birth all the time, it is the way of life.” scoffs Liz.

“Exactly! I’m living proof.” Marie-France says with a laugh.

Tessa keeps quiet, letting her friends enjoy their banter. Billie-Rose comes over and lays her head against Tessa’s knee, and Tessa strokes her curls softly and thinks of what her own child’s hair will be like.

“So Princess, settle it for us. Are you excited or afraid?” Ashley asks.

“Hmmm,” Tessa hesitates for a second and then looks up at the group. “I am a bit of both I suppose. I am excited for the babe to be born, but I am a bit afraid of the pain associated with the act.”

“A very logical response.” Kaetlyn says firmly, her tone daring anyone to try and challenge her princess. No one does, so they focus back on their work and stitch into the late afternoon. They all leave to sup with their families, and Tessa is left with just Kaetlyn once more. 

**********

A few weeks after the afternoon of embroidery, Tessa is left with an aching back after dinner in her chambers with Scott. She does not mention it to him or Kaetlyn, not wanting to alarm them. Her back aches for hours, and she paces about her chambers trying to ease the strain well into the night. She worries not, the child has been causing her back to ache for weeks so she thinks nothing of it. Tessa chalks it up to the size of the babe and perhaps those fake contractions the physician had told her about, and figures the pain will ease with time.

She’s forced to lean over the back of her chair by the hearth during a particularly bad surge of pain, her back radiating aches in waves. She’s still leaned over the chair when she hears someone come into her room. She looks up as the pain ends to see Kaetlyn quickly making her way over to her in a dressing gown. Her handmaiden yells for help as soon as she reaches her side.

Things move quickly from there, as the midwives and the physician prepare her chambers for the birth. Fresh linens and tubs of water are brought into the bedchamber by the load, but Tessa tries to pay it little mind. She hears the whispers that it could take hours, if not days, at the rate the labor is progressing thus far and she feels nauseous with worry.

“I want everyone out.” She says firmly after another contraction eases off, addressing the room full of people.

“Princess, we all must be present to assist with the birth.” The physician explains.

“I understand that, but I am not birthing now. I have heard the whispers, it could take hours if not days. Leave me and my handmaiden be, and we shall alert you when my waters break.” Tessa insists.

“As long as one midwife stays I will allow it.” The physician says, motioning for one of his women midwives to stay behind. The rest of the crowd trail out of the room rather reluctantly, and Tessa breathes a sigh of relief.

“Help me to my feet, Kaetlyn.” She says from where she sits by the fire. “I wish to walk about the room, as I have heard it helps with the pain and speeds things along.” 

Kaetlyn quickly helps her up, and Tessa does slow laps around the room. She nears the windows, noticing the sky starting to lighten, and draws back the thick curtains to watch the sunrise. The purple twilight bleeds into stunning oranges and reds, and she relaxes as she watches the sun breach the dawn and start to rise into the sky.

Scott shows up moments after the sun has risen, rushing past the footmen and midwives waiting outside that try to prevent him from entering.

“Let him come, I want him here.” Tessa tells them, and Scott glares at those in the hall who would dare question his wife. He approaches her quickly, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder as if he is nervous he might hurt her and cause her more pain simply by touching her. 

“How are the pains?” He asks her, eyes filled with concern as he rubs at her back.

“They are manageable.” She tells him. “My waters have yet to break, so it will be a while yet till the babe is born. You should go and meet with the council while you can.” 

She leans into Scott’s arms as she speaks, telling him to leave but truly wanting nothing more than for him to stay.

“I would rather stay here with you, and I think you feel the same way.” Scott tells her, pulling Tessa further into his arms. She sags against him, letting herself shut her eyes for a few blissful seconds. “You should lay down and rest, the babe will come when it is ready.”

She nods, letting Scott lead her to the bed and tuck her in. She falls asleep to his fingers running through her hair. 

**********

Tessa jolts back into awareness, at first unsure of what had awoken her. She blinks owlishly, noticing that the sun is high in the sky before the pain sets in again a moment later. It’s as though a sharp spike has been driven into her spine, and she just knows she has to get off her back.

Scott, bless him, must see the wild panic in her eyes and helps ease her off the bed and on to her feet. She grasps at the bedposts on the foot of her bed, squeezing so hard she thinks she can hear the wood creak. 

“Princess, you need to sit back down if the pains are getting bad.” The midwife frets. Tessa ignores her, riding out the contraction as it builds and falls. She heaves out a breath when it releases, and the midwife rests a hand on her shoulder to guide her back to bed.

“I must stand, I feel better this way.” Tessa tells her, and the woman shakes her head.

“You need your rest, you cannot rest standing up.” She insists. Tessa stands her ground, as a strange pressure builds inside her and she honestly does not think she could sit down if she tried. She doubles over at the feeling, and Scott lays a hand across her back to comfort her.

Her waters break with a sudden gush, splattering the floor beneath her. She sighs in relief, letting her head fall forward. Scott rubs his hand up and down her spine, not saying a word as the midwife scrambles to grab towels to clean Tessa up.

Tessa is tucked back in bed with Scott at her side as she labors for hours that afternoon and evening. It feels as though each contraction is on top of the other, and she has lost all concept of time. She notices more midwives and several female maidens come in, and knows she must be close to birthing the babe if they have all arrived. Scott whispers sweet things to her, and she tries desperately to focus on that and not the pain. She hears herself cry out, and coughs around a stiff rag that is suddenly shoved into her mouth.

“Bite down on it your grace.” One of the midwives instructs. Tessa really doesn’t want to, but she follows her instructions as another contraction comes. She whimpers around the rag, and feels tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

“Hush, dear Tess. You are doing so well. Soon the babe shall be here.” Scott mutters, running his fingers through her sweat soaked curls.

“Scott...” She groans out, unable to manage more, and lets her eyes slide shut as he bends down to press a kiss to her forehead.

The physician is at the foot of the bed and tying long strips of cloth to the bedposts for her to grab when Tessa comes to again. She can distantly hear Scott arguing with the physician through the haze of pain, and she thinks the physician wants him to leave.

Tessa pulls the rag from her mouth with clumsy fingers. “No, please.” She begs. “I need him.”

“It is not proper, your grace. Fathers never attend their children’s birth. This is a women’s matter, and childbirth is much too gruesome for them.” The physician says firmly.

“I want him here.” She yelps as a contraction tightens around her belly. “We have planned on his attendance at the birth since we first knew of the babe.”

Scott nods quickly next to her, and she misses his response as another contraction stabs through her, making her vision and hearing white out for a few seconds. He must have convinced the physician to let him stay, because she can feel Scott wrap his arm behind her back, helping to hold her up.

“Come now your grace, bear down.” The physician instructs her, placing the cloth strips into Tessa’s hands to help pull herself up. She pushes, and quickly drifts in and out of consciousness after that. She bears down in waves as the pains come, and drifts when they cease. Scott is a constant presence at her side, encouraging her each time she feels like giving up.

It feels like it has been hours when the physician says she is nearly done. Her womanhood burns with the most extreme pain she’s ever felt, and the maidens look nervous around her as they wipe her down with cool rags in an attempt to sooth her. She bites down hard on the rag in her mouth, and he can feel Scott wipe away the tears leaking from her eyes.

“It’s all right, Tess. I’ve got you, dear one. It’s almost over.”

Tessa can feel the exact moment the babe’s head slips free. After some painful tugging from the physician and shouting from those gathered to get her to push, she can feel the child’s body slide out of her. Ear piercing wails fill the air after that. Scott is watching with wide eyes next to her, and she weakly pulls herself up against him.

“How is the babe?” She asks the physician, voice hoarse.

“It is a healthy baby.” The physician responds, though he lacks the joy she had expected at the birth of an heir.

“What is the matter?” Scott questions. “Why have you not given our son to Tessa yet?”

The midwives all exchange a look before the physician says, “The child is fine, your grace, but it would seem the Princess has given birth to a baby girl.”

Tessa can feel panic rise up in her chest. She was meant to bear a boy, an heir to the throne of Ilderton. It was exactly what she had feared would happen. It was history repeating itself. This cannot be she thinks. 

“A girl?” Scott asks, his voice breaking through her panic induced haze, and the physician nods.

“Scott, I-.” Tessa starts to say, choking on her tears. How can she possibly apologize for what she has done? What she has given birth to?

“Give me my daughter. Let me see my beautiful girl.” Scott demands, and the squalling babe is placed into his arms. “Hush now sweet girl, your Papa has you.”

Tessa is stunned at the sight of her tiny daughter in her husband’s arms as he cradles her close. 

“You are not angry with me?” She whimpers out.

“How could I ever be angry with you when you have given me such a beautiful princess?” Scott asks, looking up from their daughter’s face with an expression of confusion.

“I was meant to birth you an heir, a boy. This babe cannot take the throne.” She says sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“My mother has ruled Ilderton and your mother London since the time we were children. Even if this child cannot take the throne like our mothers have, she is still our daughter and the princess of Ilderton. More heirs wills come, and with time a boy.” Scott says firmly. “Now come now, stop crying Tess, and hold our child.”

Tessa tries her best to stifle her tears, but they flow even more upon holding her beautiful baby for the first time. She does not know how she could have possibly come to be so blessed as to have a healthy daughter in her arms and a husband who does not care what order his heirs are born in.

One of the maidens breaks the silence. “An announcement needs to be made about the birth.”

“Indeed. Post a notice in all of Canada that the Princess Consort of Ilderton, of Houses Virtue and Moir, has been safely delivered of a girl on this day.” Scott instructs. “We shall post a name after her christening.”

She nods, curtseys briefly and scurries off to announce the news. Slowly, Tessa’s bedchamber starts to empty, and the physician finds both her and the babe to be in good health, and leaves them be. She is quick to dismiss the maid who wants to take the child to the royal nursery, and instead sends for the wet nurse to feed the girl.

“You are certain that you are not angry?” Tessa confirms, and Scott presses a kiss to her sweat slick forehead. 

“I am most certainly not angry with you or our daughter. She is a gift from God, dear one, one I am most grateful for.” He tells her. She nods and yawns, exhaustion pulling at her. “You need sleep.”

Tessa shakes her head. “I just want to hold her a bit more.”

Scott gently climbs on to the bed next her, and places a supporting hand on the baby’s back to make sure she doesn’t roll out of Tessa’s grasp. The baby sniffles, and Tessa presses her lips to the downy soft hair on the baby’s head. 

“I love you.” Scott whispers into her ear. 

Tessa tilts her head back and smiles tiredly at him. He kisses her deeply, and then leans his forehead against her own. 

“I love you too.” She sighs, and then yawns again.

“Sleep, sweet Tess. You did so well today, and are in much need of rest.” Scott says, helping settle her deeper into the fresh sheets the chambermaids had put onto the bed after the birth. She drops off between one breath and the next, content as could be with her child on her chest and her husband at her side.

**********

The little princess is a docile babe according to the nannies in the royal nursery. Tessa spends as much of her time there as possible as she recovers from the birth. She soon has to start going back to her council meetings, but she spares herself a few extra days with the excuse of exhaustion after birth. She spends her mornings and afternoons with her daughter cuddled to her chest or asleep in her arms.

Scott, however, is not so fortunate. Once the babe was born he was needed back to council meetings and for events the very next day. He visits the nursery when he can, though she knows Scott thinks it is not enough.

“I do not want to be an absent father, like so many other kings.” He explains to her one golden summer afternoon as they sit on the balcony of Tessa’s chambers, the babe sleeping in his arms. “My father was always there for me, and I want to do the same with our little one.”

“And you shall, but summer is always a busy time in the palace. It will slow eventually.” She reminds him.

“Perhaps we should take a few weeks trip to one of our chateaus.” Scott suggests. “We could spend some time away from court and get to enjoy the baby.”

Tessa sighs wistfully, because she would love that. To spend her days with only Scott and their daughter would be a dream. But that is exactly what it is, a dream, and Scott knows it too. They both fall silent, watching the sleeping babe.

“Her christening is coming up, and she has lived over two weeks.” Tessa reminds him, and he nods. “Your mother has been planning for days. She showed me all of the sashes of white and gold she had made especially for the event. It is to be a grand time.”

“You know my mother would never give up the opportunity for a royal event.” Scott says with a laugh. “Especially in the case of her granddaughter.”

She nods and smiles. Alma is passionate about her parties and the plans that go in it to say the least.

“I was thinking of who we should name as godparents. I was thinking our friend Lord Lauzon, and his lovely wife Lady Marie-France would make a fine choice.” Tessa tells him, tucking the babe’s blanket more firmly around her as she wriggles against Scott’s chest.

“I would agree with that choice. Patrice and Marie would be honored and will make fine godparents. Now that we have that matter settled, what of our daughter’s name?” He asks. “She cannot be little one or babe forever.”

“Indeed.” Tessa says, pondering the choices in her mind as she has for weeks since the baby was born. It was customary in Ilderton to not name a baby during the first few weeks of life so that a name could be picked to match their budding personality. “We could name her for your mother.”

Scott shrugs slightly at that, clearly not entirely into the idea.

“She should have her own name. Something new and as special as she is.” He explains, and Tessa nods, understanding his reasoning.

“Adella perhaps? I know the Moir line hasn’t had such a name before.” She says, and Scott smiles brightly.

“Adella is wonderful. I will accept it as long as her middle name might reflect your own name. Princess Adella Jane of House Moir, Princess of Ilderton.” Scott says, and Tessa cannot help but tear up at how beautiful their daughter’s name is coming from her husband’s mouth for the first time.

The baby whines, a sound Tessa has  
come to associate with a full blown cry. She reaches for her, but Scott waves her off as he gets to his feet and bounces her gently in his arms.

“Now, now Adella, you are alright little one. Your papa has you.” He shushes her.

“I am so blessed.” Tessa whispers, and Scott turns towards her, brow arched in question. “I have you and our daughter.”

“It is I who is blessed, to have you and our daughter. You have brought more happiness to my life than I ever thought possible.” Scott tells her. 

Tessa gets to her feet, and presses herself into his side. “And you have done the same for me. You are the light in my life, and our daughter the sun. I cannot bear to think what would have become of us had we not married, and remained stubborn in our ways.” 

“Great heartbreak and despair I believe.” Scott says dramatically. “Had we not married you would have returned home and I would have been married off to some other moody, virginal princess.”

Tessa scuffs at his teasing.

“I would have returned to London and been married off to the noblest of bidders. Likely some angry, insulting, brutish prince.” She retaliates, a smug smile forming on her lips. 

Scott laughs, and then says, “Well it is best then that we are married to each other.”

“Yes, yes it is.” She replies, laying her head against his chest. She never could have imagined having a child with Scott, let alone being in love with him, when she arrived to Ilderton just a year prior. 

Now she could not go an hour without her husband or child at her side. It had been hard getting to where they were, through the anger and frustration. But it had made them stronger, and prepared them both for the day when they would take the throne of Ilderton just as they always had been contracted to be - but with more love and joy than either of them had ever expected.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the warm reception you’ve given this story. I’m thrilled so many of you have enjoyed it :)

It had been a year since Adella’s birth, and the south lawn of the palace was bedecked in bright sashes of yellow and pink, with flowers at every turn in heaping baskets to celebrate the occasion. The little princess had no idea that all of the festivities were for her of course, but she seemed content enough in Scott’s arms Tessa thinks, as she watches the two of them go from flower to flower in one of the overflowing baskets.

“She has grown so quickly.” Queen Alma says, and Tessa turns to greet her mother-in-law with a kiss to each cheek.  
“That she has, and far too quickly for my liking. It seems just yesterday I birthed her.” Tessa tells her, offering her an arm as they walk about the party.

“I feel the same way. Out little Della is growing up and it is a marvel to watch. All too soon she will be grown, but that is of little matter now of course.” Alma says, and then shakes her head as if to clear her mind. “Come with me to the garden maze, I need to ask you a delicate question away from prying eyes and ears.” 

Tessa nods, following her into the large shrub maze for privacy. Alma leads her to a stone bench overlooking a fountain and sits, patting the spot next to her for Tessa to sit. 

“Tessa, do you feel that you and Scott are ready to rule Ilderton?” She asks, and Tessa goes pale at what that question must mean.

“Are you unwell Alma?” Shs asks her, grasping one of her hands in her own. The queen smiles reassuringly at her.

“I am alright dear, as is Joseph. We both feel that perhaps it’s time to abdicate the throne, and let you and Scott lead our kingdom.” She says, and Tessa gives her a baffled look.

“Why now? You are still in good health, and the people of Ilderton adore you.” Tessa asks.

“Because the people love you and Scott just as much, if not more.” Alma reasons. “Tessa, we brought you here to be Scott’s queen consort someday, and that day is approaching. Joseph and I want to be able to enjoy the rest of our lives together without having to worry about our country at every turn. We want to be able to spend our days with our children and grandchildren. The times are changing, and you and Scott better fit the people’s needs.”

“But it is unheard of, succeeding the throne while in good health. What will the other countries think?” Tessa asks her, turning to face the Queen more fully.

Alma laughs, and places a gentle hand to Tessa’s cheek. “Oh sweet girl, the other countries will have to deal with Ilderton regardless of who is on the throne. If anything, your marriage to Scott uniting Ilderton and London will strengthen any alliance we may have.”

Tessa nods unsurely and turns to face the fountain in front of them.

“Do you think you and Scott are ready?” Alma asks, her voice soft as she places a hand on Tessa’s back.

Tessa looks at the koi fish swimming in the water and fights the rise of panic within her. She knew this day would come, had been trained for it her whole life. Scott was strong, and the people trusted him, so he would make a fine king.

“I believe Scott is ready to take the throne.” She tells her, and Alma nods.

“I feel the same as you, but it is you I worry about. Are you ready to rule Ilderton?” Alma asks her. 

It’s the one thing holding Tessa back from saying she and Scott will do it. She knows she can rule, but it’s the matter of how ruling will change she and Scott. They’ve come so far in their relationship in the two years they’ve been married. The thought of that relationship changing in ways she cannot control worries her, and she voices her thoughts to Alma.

“I understand your concerns.” The Queen says. “Joseph and I were worried as well when we began our rule. When my father died and left me as his heir I was terrified. I had always been raised to marry a noble man, but never to rule. After my father’s death I was left with no choice but to take the throne with Joseph at my side.”

“Did it weaken your relationship?” Tessa asks her, and Alma shakes her head.

“If anything it strengthened it. We learned how to rule together, and soon after how to be parents together. We were much younger than you when we took to the throne, and had only been married a few weeks at that time.” She explains.

Tessa shakes her head. “I cannot even imagine.”

“It was not easy for us, but you and Scott have had more time together to prepare. You’ve overcome hatred and turned it to love. You’ve seen each other at your weakest points and helped each other rise again. You’ve already become wonderful parents to a beautiful baby girl.” Alma tells her, tears in her eyes. “You are so far ahead of where Joseph and I were heading to the throne. I believe you can do this more than anyone else in all the world.”

Tessa smiles a watery smile back at her. “We would be happy to rule, if you believe it is the right time. You have spoken with Scott about this haven’t you?”

“She has.” Scott says, walking out from behind one of the bushes. Adella fidgets to be let down from his arms, and he helps her take wobbly steps to the bench. Tessa scoops her up and smacks a kiss on her cheek.

“You knew?” She asks Scott once Adella settles in her lap, and he nods sheepishly.

“Mother asked me a few weeks ago, and I took some time to think on it. I asked her to talk to you so that you would give an honest feeling on the matter.” He explains.

Tessa huffs at him. “I would have been honest with you had you asked me.”

“No, you would have done what you felt was best for me and for Ilderton. While I appreciate your commitment to my wellbeing and that of our country I wanted to know how you truly felt, loyalty and love aside.” Scott says, kneeling in front of her. “You are sure, you feel we are ready?”

Tessa places a gentle kiss to Scott’s cheek and then leans her forehead against his. Adella wiggles in her arms and she places a kiss on her head too.

“How could I not be ready with you at my side?” Tessa says, and Scott lifts his head to smile up at her. 

**********

Alma and Joseph take the rest of the summer season to prepare for the succession of the throne, teaching Tessa and Scott everything they need to know about how the kingdom runs. It’s positively exhausting, and the both of them practically fall asleep in their dinner each night.

Adella begins to walk more surely, and soon with no help at all. The both of them spend countless afternoons, when they can slip away, watching her wander about her nursery or out on the lawns when the weather is nice. The seasons starts to turn slowly from warm summer breezes to cool autumn winds. The trees turn in late September, and the coronation inches closer and closer until finally October arrives.

The cathedral is draped in great red sashes, and the nobility pour out into the streets the church is so crowded. Scott takes Tessa’s hand as they step down from their carriage, and he doesn’t let go as they make their way into the vestibule. The cardinal greets them, and then leads them to the red carpeted aisle that will lead them to their new lives and king and queen.

Scott switches his hand to a more proper hold on Tessa’s hand as they make their way down the aisle, but he never lets go. They are both draped in long cloaks, Tessa’s from her princess consort coronation and Scott is a new one of matching red velvet. Alma and Joseph wait from them on the altar, matching smiles on their faces. Scott bows and Tessa curtsies when they reach the steps, and Alma nods her head back.

“Prince Scott, Princess Consort Tessa, please sit on the thrones.” The cardinal prompts, and Scott helps Tessa to her seat and then sits on his own. The cardinal approaches and asks Tessa in Latin, “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Ilderton according to our respective laws and customs as queen consort of this great kingdom?”

Tessa looks out at the nobles gathered, picking out her daughter in the arms of her sister in the first row. “I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Do you promise to use your power to execute the law for justice and mercy, and maintain the laws of God? Will you lead your people as queen consort with a pure and kind heart, and continue to bring forth future heirs to the throne of Ilderton?” The cardinal asks.

“I do so solemnly promise, so help me God.” Tessa says, voice strong this time instead of shaky like it had been years before. The cardinal anoints her head with the holy oil, and then recites the coronation text to Scott. He answers each questions solemnly, not stumbling as he had during his wedding vows, and Tessa can’t help but feel so proud of him. 

A priest comes over with Tessa’s crow of silver with the red ruby maple leaf, and holds it high above her head while the cardinal does the same with Scott’s crown of gold. They place the crowns down onto their heads at the same time, and a loud cry of “Long live King Scott, long live Queen Tessa!” rings out. 

Scott turns his head to the side to look at her with a smile, and Tessa can feel herself blushing even after all this time. They both rise up, starting the slow procession out of the cathedral hand in hand.

**********

The feast after the coronation is massive, and spills out onto the place grounds despite the chill of the October air. Scott and Tessa sit up at the high table on their thrones in the great hall, watching the dancing and festivities that go on around them.

Scott points out Alma and Joseph joining in on one of the dances and they both laugh as the former rulers learn the latest waltz.

“I am so glad we could make them happy. They deserve time to themselves after serving Ilderton for so long.” Scott says, tears of happiness in his eyes as he watches his parents twirl in the candle light.

“As am I. They have been so good to me.” Tessa says. A nanny approaches with Princess Adella in her arms, and Tessa opens her arms to the toddler. Adella goes easily to her, and lays her head against her mother’s chest.

“The Princess needs to go to bed now, so I figured I’d best bring her to say goodnight.” The nanny says, and Scott thanks her.

“Goodnight sweet princess, be good for the nanny.” Tessa whispers to her, and the girl nods her head. Scott leans over and presses a kiss to her downy soft hair, and tells her the same. Tessa hands her back to the nanny with a smile, and both she and Scott watch as she carries their daughter off.

“Now that Adella is off to bed, perhaps we could share a dance?” Scott asks, reaching a hand over to her.

“I did not think kings and queens were allowed to dance?” Tessa questions. “You parents never did and nor mine.”

“Perhaps it is time to change that tradition.” He says with a smile, and grasps Tessa’s hand in his own.

“Many things are changing.” Tessa says cryptically and smiles softly at him. Scott gives her a questioning look. 

“Yes, many things are changing. We are now king and queen of Ilderton, my parents have left the throne and our little Della is growing.” He says. 

Tessa looks down at her stomach and then back up at Scott, and with a bright smile on her lips says, “I too am growing.”

Scott stares at her with wide eyes, and she can’t help but let out a laugh as happy tears flood her eyes.

“You are with...with child?” He stutters out, and Tessa nods.

“It is still early, but it has been several weeks and I am sure of it. The tiredness and nausea I had with Adella has come again, and I have not had my monthly courses in two months time.” She tells him, and Scott presses a hand to her jaw, cupping it tenderly.

“Oh dear Tess, I am beyond overjoyed.” He tells her, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. It is by no means a chaste kiss, and Lord Lauzon whistles at them from his place near the high table. They both break apart blushing. 

“I am glad you are so pleased. Perhaps this time we shall have an heir to our throne.” Tessa says and Scott smiles.

“Our throne.” He says simply and she nods, the thought still so new and exciting to the both of them.

“We shall see in a few months’ time; the child will be born around Adella’s birthday.” She tells him, and Scott slides a hand discreetly under the table to press to her belly. “I’ve not yet begun to show.”

“That matters not, I am still amazed our child rests in your womb. You were certainly right, things are changing.” He breathes out.

“I love you, Scott.” She tells him, pulling his downcast face up to hers for another kiss. Scott pulls back and wipes an errant tear from her cheek. He smiles so sweetly at her, and Tessa truly doesn’t think she’s ever been so happy in her life. 

“And I love you, sweet Tess.” Scott replies, and lets her pull him back in to their kiss, nobles and their rules be damned.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now! 
> 
> I’m hoping to write some new fics and oneshots soon, and maybe get a few more chapters of my Titanic AU churned out.
> 
> I’m not super active on it, but you’re all welcome to come chat with me on tumblr! My username is theannoyinglyfuriouscollection. For the record, no, I didn’t give it that name. Tumblr did it and I’m too indecisive to pick a new name lol...


End file.
